Atarashii Hajimari
by Chiao-chan Kumikawa
Summary: Sebuah awal yang baru kini dimulai. Len, Rin, dan kawan-kawan mereka pun telah beranjak dewasa dan telah memiliki pasangan hidup masing-masing. Bagaimana kisah rumah tangga dan anak-anak mereka? Mari kita ikuti sejenak./"Dan pada saat itu tiba ... aku harap Oliver-kun bisa mengatakan perasaan Oliver-kun yang sejujurnya."/"Aku ... aku ingin ... berteman denganmu ... lagi."/RnR desu?
1. Chapter 1 : New Beginning

"Suatu hari... Semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama aku bisa menggenggam erat tangan ini, masa depanku... mungkin akan baik-baik saja."

−Amu Hinamori 'Shugo Chara'

* * *

"**Atarashii Hajimari"**

新しいはじまり

**Disclaimer: Semua **yang ada di cerita ini** bukan **milik saia**... TAT**

**Summary: **Kehidupan para Vocaloid setelah menikah? Wew, apa ya yang terjadi kalau mereka menikah ya? Apakah ini happy ending? Atau... sebaliknya?

**Rate : T**

**Warning: OOC(?), AU (**semi **AR), abalness, gajeness, lebayness, typo beranak-cucu(?), dwwl. Oh, hampir lupa. "Don't LIKE, Don't READ" tombol back masih setia ditempatnya~~**

* * *

"**Chapter 01 : New Beginning"**

'_Teng... Teng... Teng...,'_

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru!"

"Semoga _Kami-sama_ memberkati pernikahan kalian!"

"Semoga kalian berbahagia selamanya!"

Serentetan kalimat-kalimat doa dan ucapan itu meluncur deras dari para tamu undangan di gereja katholik ini. Karena ini merupakan sebuah acara bahagia, hari yang akan selalu dikenang oleh kedua mempelai. Ya, sekarang, di sini, sebuah janji suci telah selesai diikatkan.

"Rin, Len, _Ommedetou_~~ Semoga kalian berbahagia," ucap Miki, Miku, dan Lily bersamaan.

"_Arigatou, minna_!" ucap sang mempelai wanita, Akita Rin. Ah, bukan, sekarang dia telah resmi menjadi Kagamine Rin.

Yuki Kaai, sang gadis bunga pun turut menyelamati Rin. Ia memberikan Rin sebuket bunga lagi untuk dilempar.

"Sekarang saatnya melempar buket bunga _Onee-san_," ucap Yuki, Rin tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil buket bunga dari sepupu jauhnya itu.

Para sukarelawan yang ingin ketularan(?) menikah itupun segera berdiri di tempat Rin akan melemparkan bunga, termasuk pula Miki dan Lily. Miku tak ikut karena dia 'kan sudah menikah dengan Hatsune Mikuo, teman masa kecilnya.

"Len, ayo kita lempar bunganya!" ajak Rin kepada sang mempelai pria. Ya, Kagamine Len, seorang pemilik restoran terkenal dan mantan artis idola saat SMA inilah mampu meluluhkan hati Rin. Pria kikuk dan kadang terlampau serius menghadapi candaan ini adalah _soulmate_ sehidup semati Rin.

Bagaimana tidak? Tanggal lahir sama, warna rambut sama, warna mata sama, _playgroup_ sama_,_ sekolah dasar sama, SMP sama, SMA sama, bahkan sampai kuliah pun di Universitas yang sama.

"Baiklah," ucap Len kalem, ia mendekat ke arah Rin yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan menangkupkan tangannya di sekitar tangan Rin pada buket bunga itu. Mereka berbalik dan mulai bersiap melempar.

"Siap yah! Satu... Dua... Tiga!" dan besamaan dengan itu buket telah terlempar dan siap untuk berganti pemilik.

'_Hup,'_ "Eh? Apa ini?" ucap seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan nada terkejut.

"Waaah, Akaito-_nii_ selamat~" ucap Rin kepada kakak sepupunya, Shion Akaito.

"Eh?" Akaito masih terbengong, Rin mendekati Akaito dan membisikinya.

"Dengan buket itu, aku doakan _Onii-san_ bisa cepat melamar Meiko-_oneesan_," bisik Rin, wajah Akaito memerah. Tetapi sebelum Akaito sempat mendamprat Rin, Rin telah terlebih dahulu berlari menuju mobil pengantinnya, dengan menggandeng Len tentunya.

'_Tuk,'_ "Kau jahil sekali pada Akaito-_niisan_," keluh Len setelah menjitak Rin pelan, Rin tersenyum miring.

"Aku hanya memberinya sedikit motivasi kok," bela Rin riang, ia masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti oleh Len.

"Hmph, dasar," keluh Len.

"Nee, Len, tau tidak apa yang membuatku sesenang ini?" tanya Rin ketika mobil mereka mulai melaju meninggalkan kompleks gereja.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Len, Rin tersenyum lagi.

"Karena dengan adanya hari ini, aku akan selalu bersama dengan Len." ucap Rin, ia mengangkat tangannya yang tengah menggenggam tangan Len.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Rin," ucap Len, ia mengelus pipi Rin dan mengecup dahinya.

"Aku yakin, selama aku bersama Len. Aku tak akan apa-apa, walau entah apa tantangan kita di depan nanti. Aku yakin akan selalu baik-baik saja," ucap Rin, ia tersenyum manis kepada Len, yang disambut dengan senyum manis pula dari Len.

Sebuah kebahagiaan, cinta, impian, dan kesetiaan. Selalu menjadi penghipnotis yang ampuh bagi setiap insan. Kegelimangan, kekuasaan, harta, martabat, akan selalu menjadi bayang-bayang jahat bagi kehidupan. Kesedihan, kesengsaraan, dan penyesalanlah yang akan menjadi akhirnya. Tetapi jika kau mampu menahan semua itu tetap dalam keteraturan dengan keteguhan hatimu. Pasti, hidupmu akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

"**Chapter 01 : New Beginning"**

~**OWARI**~

* * *

**A/N : **

**Akhir naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa~~~**

**Akhir na saia berhasil menyelesaikan chap 1 buat seri ini... TAT**

**Desu yoo, I'm come back Minna~~ ^o^**

**Setelah setahun semedi di inti bumi(?).**

**Ah, dan kea na kulihat banyak author baru juga ya di FVI? Hajimemashite desu, panggil aja aku Chiao-chan~ (**memang na peduli?**)**

**Okeh, crita dikit. Seperti yang diliat, cukup banyak yang kuubah dari seri aslinya (**ini dari fictku yang Oikogeneia**) apalagi format dan gaya penulisanku jadi agak berubah... jadi mohon dimaklumi, ^^" **

**Ah, dan untuk yang di atas sendiri. Itu adalah kata-kata yang kuambil di Shugo Chara Encore keempat. Itu perkataan Amu saat pernikahan Nikadou Yuu dan Yukari Sanjou. Entah kenapa jadi tergila-gila ama itu anime.. ^w^"**

**Loh? Curhat lagi... =="**

**Yang jelas, nanti itu kadang bukan Cuma kata-kata atau quotes tapi bisa juga lirik lagu. Ah, udah dulu deh curhatnya. Jaa...**

**Ah, dan untuk fict-fict nanggung yang lain... saia cicil yahhh~~ ***kabur*****

* * *

**Ommedetou** = Selamat

**Arigatou, minna! = **Terimakasih, semuanya!

**Onee-san =** Panggilan untuk kakak perempuan.

**-nii/Onii-san = **Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki.

PS: Maaf kalau ada bahasa jepang yang meleset, soalnya saia belum mahir bahasa asing... m(_ _)m

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE~~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet With You Again

"Zero, selamat datang..."

−Yuki Cross/Kuran 'Vampire Knight'

* * *

"**Atarashii Hajimari"**

新しいはじまり

**Disclaimer: Semua **yang ada di cerita ini** bukan **milik saia**... TAT**

**Summary: **Kehidupan para Vocaloid setelah menikah? Wew, apa ya yang terjadi kalau mereka menikah ya? Apakah ini happy ending? Atau... sebaliknya?

**Rate : T**

**Warning: OOC(?), AU (**semi **AR), abalness, gajeness, lebayness, typo beranak-cucu(?), dwwl. Oh, hampir lupa. "Don't LIKE, Don't READ" tombol back masih setia ditempatnya~~**

* * *

"**Chapter 02 : Meet With You Again"**

"Mama..." panggil seorang anak kecil berparas manis itu. Ia menggoyangkan bahu seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang sedang tidur bersandar di sebuah bangku taman. Gadis kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kembali menggoyangkan bahu wanita itu lagi.

"Mamaaaaaaaaaa!" jeritnya. Wanita yang sedari tadi terlelap itupun dengan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampakkan kedua bola mata secerah kristal _sapphire_ miliknya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan membenarkan posisinya untuk duduk dengan nyaman.

"Ada apa, sayang?" ucap wanita itu, ia mengangkat gadis kecil itu dan membawanya ke dalam pangkuannya.

Anak gadis itu memberengut sebentar, lalu mendongak menatap wajah ibunya itu. Ia berkata, "Lenka kangen Papa, Ma..." ungkapnya.

Wajah anak kecil berumur lima tahun itu kian menggelap. Ibunya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut anak kecil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mama juga kangen papa kok, Papa juga pasti kangen sama Lenka," ucap wanita itu, atau lebih tepat kita sebut ia Rin. Lenka, sang anak menggembungkan pipinya sesaat.

"Lalu kapan Papa pulang, Ma?" tanyanya, Rin tersenyum kembali dan mengelus kepala Lenka pelan.

"Sebentar lagi sayang, pasti Papamu sebentar lagi pulang...," Rin berucap lembut. Lenka menunduk dan berseluncur kecil turun dari pangkuan Rin.

"Uhh, kalau begitu Lenka main lagi ya, Ma?" ucap Lenka, Rin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat putri semata wayangnya itu berlari menjauh.

"Len...," lirih Rin.

~xXx~

"Yo, Len, pekerjaanmu selesai?" tanya Piko, teman sekamar Len. Ia menepuk pundak Len pelan sambil tersenyum senang.

"Yah, begitulah, Piko. Kau sendiri?" tanggap Len, ia mulai mengemas pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

"Tinggal tes _patisiere_ terakhir dan aku bisa pulang," ungkap Piko, "Aku sudah rindu dengan Miki dan calon anakku," lanjutnya.

Len tersenyum dan menghentikan acara _packing_-nya sejenak.

"Oh iya, ya... dua bulan lagi dan kau resmi menjadi seorang ayah." kata Len, ia menoleh ke arah Piko yang sekarang telah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Tenang saja, kelihatannya kau cemas sekali." ucap Len. Piko menggeleng pelan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendela.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Miki," ungkap Piko, Len yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan Piko itu menempuk pundaknya pelan.

"Tenang saja, Miki pasti tak apa-apa. Di sana juga ada Rin yang siap menjaga Miki 24 jam," ucap Len sambil terkekeh.

"Eh?" ceplos Piko kebingungan.

"Rin tak akan pernah membiarkan temannya kesusahan walaupun dia sendiri sedang dalam keadaan sulit." ucap Len. "Jadi tenanglah dan bawa mendali _patisiere_ jenius sedunia padanya." lanjut Len, Piko tertegun tapi segera tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

"Oke!"

~xXx~

"_Ohayou_~" sapa Rin ketika memasuki sebuah rumah berpapan nama 'Utatane' itu.

"Rin_-chan_! _Ohayou mo_~" sapa sang empunya rumah, Furukawa Miki, atau sekarang kita harus menyebutnya Utatane Miki. Dia adalah teman baik Rin semasa SMA dulu.

"_Nee_, Miki_-chan_, bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap Rin seraya mendekati Miki, ia menduduki salah satu kursi kayu di sana dan meletakkan tas kecilnya di meja.

"Baik kok, ngomong-ngomong, mana Lenka_-chan_?" tanya Miki setelah sadar bahwa Rin masuk sendirian tadi.

Rin tersenyum kecil, "Oh, dia–" ucapan Rin terpotong begitu suara kecil nan imut terdengar memanggilnya dari arah pintu masuk. Rin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu masuk, menghampiri malaikat kecilnya yang sedang berdiri di sana.

"Mama, ini." kata gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu, Rin mengambil beberapa tas kertas yang dibawa sang anak dan membawanya ke dapur. Sedangkan Lenka sendiri langsung melewati Rin untuk memeluk Miki.

"Tante Miki~" ucap Lenka saat dia berhasil memeluk Miki, Miki tertawa kecil dan mengangkat Lenka untuk duduk di _sofa-_nya.

"Ada apa, manis?" jawab Miki, Lenka sedikit menekuk tubuhnya dan mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Miki.

"Kapan adik bayinya keluar, tante? Lenka ingin bertemu dengannya," tanya Lenka, Miki tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Lenka.

"Sebentar lagi. Nanti saat adik bayinya keluar, dia pasti juga sangat ingin bertemu dengan Lenka-_chan_." ucap Miki, mata kecil Lenka bersinar.

"Benarkah?" Miki mengangguk dan Lenka mulai bertanya macam-macam pada Miki tentang bayi yang dikandungnya itu.

~xXx~

'_Tap'_

Seorang laki-laki berparas tampan berambut _blonde_ itu kembali menginjakan kakinya di bumi Tokyo yang sekarang dibalut warna oranye dominan. Yah, bagaimana lagi? Sekarang memang sedang musim gugur jadi daun-daun mulai berguguran untuk menyambut musim dingin. Lelaki itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar bandara, _'Setidaknya memberi kejutan sedikit tak apa,' _ucapnya dalam hati.

Sang lelaki atau yang akrab dipanggil Len itu menunjukkan _passport_nya pada penjaga dan mengantri untuk diperiksa. Yah, sedikit prosedur keamanan bandara yang cukup merepotkan. Len dengan kalem masuk ke dalam antrian sembari mengeluarkan _handphone flip_-nya. Len tersenyum miring, ia membuka _handphone_-nya dan membuka _contact list_nya, mencari nama orang paling berharga untuknya.

~xXx~

"Sayang, Lenka mau makan malam apa?" tanya Rin ia telah memakai apronnya dan sedang mengeksplorasi isi kulkasnya.

Lenka yang dari tadi duduk di kursi meja makan pun menoleh ke arah mamanya dengan mata berbinar, "Lenka mau makan _okonomiyaki,_ Ma!"

Rin tertawa kecil dan mulai mencari bahan untuk membuat _okonomiyaki_, "Baiklah,"

Rin menaruh bahan-bahan di atas meja dan mulai mencampurkan bahan-bahan itu, mata Lenka berkerlap-kerlip melihat gerakan-gerakan mamanya.

"Suatu hari, aku ingin seperti mama," ucap Lenka semangat, ia mengayunkan kaki kecilnya untuk turun dan memeluk mamanya. Tapi namanya juga masih lima tahun, Lenka hanya bisa memeluk kaki Rin. Rin hanya tertawa, ia mengelus kepala Lenka sebentar dan kembali memasak.

'_Kriiiiiing,'_

"Eh? Telepon?" Rin segera menyelesaikan adonan _okonomiyaki_ itu dan berlari ke arah telepon rumahnya.

"_Moshi-moshi,_" sapa Rin.

"**Rii-**_**chan**_" ucap seseorang dari seberang telepon tersebut. Rin mengerutkan alis sebentar, suara itu terasa familiar baginya.

"Lily-_chan_?" tebak Rin ragu, tak lama terdengar suara tawa kecil dari seberang.

"_**Right**__**Hisashiburi**_**, Rii-**_**chan**_" Rin tersenyum, ia memang sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan Lily setelah pesta penikahannya lima tahun yang lalu.

"_Hisashiburi_, _ne, ne_, ada apa Lily-_chan_? Bagaimana kau tahu telepon rumahku?" tanya Rin antusias. Jelas saja, kabar terakhir yang ia dengar tentang Lily adalah bahwa ia akan pergi ke Paris dengan suaminya yang seorang artis itu. Oh, rasanya Rin melupakan sesuatu...

"**Kau sepertinya lupa aku siapa~**" ucap Lily bangga. Ya, dulu saat di SMA Lily dikenal sebagai si _programer_ jenius. Tentu saja membobol suatu jaringan atau situs bukanlah sebuah masalah besar bagi Lily, catat itu.

Rin tertawa sejenak, "Tentu saja tidak, dan sepertinya itu menjawab pertanyaanku ya?"

"**Kau tau saja,**" dan dengan itu pecahlah tawa antara keduanya.

"Mama!" teriak Lenka dari arah dapur, sepertinya ia sudah lapar dan lelah menunggu mamanya selesai bertelepon.

"Lily-_chan_, sudah dulu ya. Nanti telepon lagi, aku harus mengurus makan malam dulu." ucap Rin, Lily terkekeh pelan.

"**Baiklah, **_**Jaa**_** Rii-**_**chan**_" ucap Lily yang kemudian memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Rin menatap telepon yang ada digenggamannya sejenak mengingat sosok Lily yang dulu adalah teman baiknya itu, kedua setelah Miki lebih tepatnya. Sebelum teriakan Lenka kembali membuyarkan lamunannya itu.

**Di sisi lain...**

"Sepertinya Kau lupa memberitahu Rin bahwa kita akan kembali," ucap seseorang berambut kuning emas pada seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil sembari menghadap sang pria dan berkata, "Biarlah ia menyadarinya sendiri, lagipula kau sudah mengurus semuanya kan, Nero?"

Nero mengangguk, "Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, Lily. Kau tenang saja,"

"Baiklah,"

~xXx~

'_Cklek'_ Rin menutup pintu kamar Lenka dengan halus, sekarang sudah jam sembilan jadi sudah waktunya Lenka untuk tidur.

"Huft, tinggal merapikan dapur dan meja makan." ucapnya pelan, Rin perlahan menuruni tangga untuk membersihkan meja makan dan dapurnya. Namun baru satu pijakan, _handphone_-nya berdering. Ia merogoh kantung bajunya dan mencari benda kecil berwarna oranye itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sapa Rin tanpa melihat ID penelponnya itu.

"**Rin, **_**ohayou**_" ucap sang penelpon, Rin yang mendapatkan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya itu langsung menjauhkan sedikit _handphone_nya dan melihat siapa penelpon ngelindur yang menyapa _'ohayou'_ padanya.

"Len? Kau ngelindur?" ucap Rin spontan. Bisa dipastikan Len sedang cemberut di seberang sana.

"**Jahat sekali... apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku...**" ucap Len tersendat-sendat, kedengarannya ia sedang menangis sekarang. Rin gelagapan.

"E-eh? Ti-ti-tidak kok! Jangan ngambek dong Len..." pinta Rin, ia bahkan sepertinya lupa dengan tugasnya untuk membersihkan meja makan. Tak lama terdengar suara tawa lepas dari telepon Rin.

"Uhhh, Len! Kau membohongiku!" protes Rin, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi meja makan yang masih berantakan itu.

"**Hahaha, maaf, maaf, habis kan sudah lama aku tak bermanja padamu,**" rajuk Len, muka Rin memanas mendengarnya.

"_U-urussai_, kau selalu saja seperti itu!" ucap Rin kesal, tapi akhirnya tersenyum juga. "_Nee_, kapan kau pulang? Lenka... dan aku sudah merindukanmu," lanjut Rin dengan suara lembut.

"**Sebentar lagi, apakah kau sudah sangat merindukanku, eh?**" gurau Len, Rin berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Kau sudah tau sendiri, 'kan? Cepatlah, sebentar lagi ulang tahun kita bodoh." umpat Rin, perlahan air mata turun dari pipinya. Rin merasa sesak di dadanya, mendengar suara Len bahkan membuatnya semakin ingin menangis. Di ujung telepon, Len terdiam.

"**Baik, baik, aku pulang sekarang.**" ucap Len, Rin tersentak.

"EH? Jangan! Kau masih ada pekerjaan 'kan?" ucap Rin kaget, ia tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Len dengan perkataannya tadi. Walau sebenarnya Rin senang jika Len benar-benar pulang, tapi tetap saja ia tak ingin mengganggu karir Len dengan rengekannya. Ya, Rin selalu seperti itu, sebenarnya dia ingin tapi ia terlalu sungkan untuk mengatakannya.

"**Tidak usah bohong, aku tau siapa kau Rin. Sekarang daripada kau duduk di sana dengan muka memelas seperti itu lebih baik kau ke depan dan buka gerbangnya.**" ucap Len dari telepon, Rin terkejut dengan ucapan Len itu. Ia segera berlari ke arah pintu Rumahnya dan membukanya dengan kasar, tentu saja masih dengan _handphone_ yang masih setia melekat di telinganya.

"_Tadaima_, Rin." ucap Len setelah ia melihat Rin yang sedang membelalak karena kedatangannya. Rin terpaku sejenak, Apa benar itu Len? Len suaminya? Len yang dicintainya? Bagaimana ia bisa ada di sini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itulah yang terus berputar dalam benak Rin. Rin perlahan maju mendekati sosok yang telah lama dirindukannya itu.

"Len? Kau benar-benar Len?" ucap Rin ragu, tingkahnya seperti ia sedang melihat hantu saja. Len menautkan alisnya, heran akan tingkah istrinya itu.

"Tentu saja, aku belum mati Rin." ucap Len _sweatdrop_, air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mata Rin. Rin segera berlari, membuka gerbang rumah mereka dan memeluk Len. Len hampir oleng karena pelukan Rin yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi dengan segera ia kembali tegap dan balas memeluk Rin.

"Kau kenapa?" ucap Len halus, ia sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Rin yang diluar dugaannya.

Air mata tetap turun dari pelupuk mata Rin, "Bodoh, kenapa kau tak bilang saja kalau kau sudah pulang!" ucap Rin ditengah isaknya. Len tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit kejutan," kilah Len, Rin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua bola mata Len. Tersirat keriduan yang dalam di sana, Rin tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau kau pulang, aku jadi tak menyiapkan apapun untuk menyambutmu 'kan." gurau Rin, Len tertawa.

"Kau ada di rumah pun sudah merupakan penyambutan teristimewa di hidupku." ucap Len, Rin tertawa dan mengusap air matanya.

"Ayo masuk, hari semakin dingin di luar." ajak Rin, namun Len sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Rin heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin, Len menggeleng.

"Kau belum menjawab salamku, Rin." ucap Len, Rin tersentak sedikit. Ia kemudian memeluk Len dan mengecup bibir Len sesaat.

"_Okaeri_, Len"

Sebuah kebahagiaan kembali menyapamu, belahan jiwamu telah kembali. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi nanti masih merupakan misteri. Nikmatilah kebahagiaan yang tersodor padamu sekarang, tapi jagalah dirimu agar tak terjerumus ke dalamnya. Sekarang karena separuh nafasmu telah kembali. Ucapkanlah salam cintamu padanya, Selamat Datang.

* * *

"**Chapter 02 : Meet With You Again"**

~**OWARI**~

* * *

**A/N : **

**Akhir naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa~~~**

**Chap 2 selesai~~ ***nari-nari gaje*****

**Apa ada pemaksaan disini? Banyak typo? Huaaaa, ***nangis-nangis*****

**Semoga minna suka ya dengan chap dua ini, walau saia akui ini masih jauh dari kata bagus... TAT**

**Sekarang saia akan balas review dulu~~**

**Reviewer pertama ada **Airi Shirayuki~

Uh, iya, salam kenal Ai-chan. Umm, ini ngga sepenuhnya LenRin loh, maap yah...

Makasii uda mau ripiu~

**Kedua ada **Kyoura Kagamine~

Makachii desu~

Apa segitu ? *liat balik chap 1*

Iya saia juga tau fanart itu.. *.*

Ada nggak yaahh~ ikutin chap-chap selanjutnya yah~~

Makasii uda nyempetin ripiu~~

**Okeh, karena semua ripiu uda dibalas undur diri, bye minna. See you soon~~**

* * *

**Patisiere** = Orang yang ahli dalam masakan manis.

**Ohayou = **Selamat pagi.

**Ohayou mo =** Selamat pagi juga.

**-chan = **Panggilan untuk teman sebaya yang sudah akrab atau untuk orang yang lebih muda.

**Okonomiyaki **= Martabak Jepang.

**Moshi-moshi = **Halo(di telepon).

**Hisashiburi **= Sudah lama tak bertemu.

**Urussai = **Diamlah.

**Tadaima = **Aku pulang.

**Okaeri = **Selamat datang.

PS: Maaf kalau ada bahasa jepang yang meleset, soalnya saia belum mahir bahasa asing... m(_ _)m

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE~~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Lenka & Rinto

"Karena mimpimu baru saja dimulai. Tak peduli seberapa berat rintanganmu nantinya, ini baru awal bagimu."

–Author's Mom 'Real World'

* * *

"**Atarashii Hajimari"**

新しいはじまり

**Disclaimer: Semua **yang ada di cerita ini** bukan **milik saia**... TAT**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.; Crypton FM; Internet Co. Ltd.; dll. **

**Summary: **Sebuah awal yang baru kini dimulai. Len, Rin, dan kawan-kawan mereka pun telah beranjak dewasa dan telah memiliki pasangan hidup masing-masing. Bagaimana kisah rumah tangga mereka? Mari kita ikuti sejenak.

**Rate : T**

**Warning: OOC(?), AU (**semi **AR), abalness, gajeness, lebayness, typo beranak-cucu(?), dwwl. Oh, hampir lupa. "Don't LIKE, Don't READ" tombol back masih setia ditempatnya~~**

* * *

"**Chapter 03 : Lenka • Rinto"**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Huaaaaa, jadi ini yang namanya Tokyo?~" ucap gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu ketika kaki kecilnya berpijak di stasiun pusat metropolitan Jepang tersebut. Surai pirangnya yang panjang bergoyang ringan ketika kepalanya bergerak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, manik _sapphire_-nya berkelip ketika mendapati berbagai toko berjejer teratur menyambutnya. Benar-benar beda dengan kota kecilnya yang masih ditumbuhi banyak pohon.

"Lenka, jangan jauh-jauh dari Mama sayang." ucap wanita yang mirip sekali dengan sang gadis kecil. Sang gadis menoleh ke belakang ketika ia mendengar suara itu.

"Habis Mama lama," ucapnya cemberut, tapi tak lama kemudian ia berlari ke arah Mamanya dan tersenyum.

"Bercanda kok~" ucap Lenka, ia tersenyum manis pada Mamanya. Rin, sang Mama, menghela napas namun balas tersenyum.

"Hei! Kalian jangan cepat-cepat, aku kerepotan nih." keluh seorang pria berambutl _blonde_ yang berada agak jauh di belakang Rin dan Lenka. Ya, dialah Sang Papa, Len Kagamine.

Rin dan Lenka menatap satu sama lain sebentar dan kemudian tertawa, Lenka mengambil langkah duluan menghampiri Papanya dan membantunya membawakan beberapa tas kecil yang ringan, sedangkan Rin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sini kubawakan tasnya, kau kelihatannya kecapekan Len." tawar Rin, ia mencoba mengambil salah satu dari dua tas yang dibawa Len di punggungnya, tetapi Len menepisnya dengan lembut.

"Ini berat, aku tidak bisa membiarkan wanitaku membawa barang berat seperti ini." ucap Len lembut, ia menangkap tangan Rin yang tadinya akan digunakan untuk mengambil salah satu tas tersebut dan mengecupnya. Jika dalam versi anime, mungkin sudah ada cahaya kerlap-kerlip(?) yang mengelilingi mereka. Benar-benar seakan dunia milik berdua, mereka bahkan sampai tak menyadari bahwa sekarang mereka sedang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sebagian melihat mereka dengan terpesona, sebagian lagi ada yang menatap mereka iri.

"Mama, Papa! _Hayaku, hayaku_!" teriak Lenka yang sudah berada jauh di depan mereka. Ia sudah biasa melihat adegan seperti itu di rumah, jadi tak perlu khawatir.

Rin yang menyadari bahwa sekarang 'agak' menjadi pusat perhatian itu segera menghampiri Lenka dengan wajah memerah sempurna dan asap yang keluar dari atas kepalanya. Di belakangnya, Len berjalan dengan santai sembari tertawa dalam hati. Mengerjai dan menggoda Rin adalah salah satu hobi _favorite_-nya, walaupun hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu bahwa Len memiliki sisi lain seperti itu.

"Ne, Mama~ kira-kira Tecchan sudah sebesar apa ya? Aku kan sudah hampir tiga tahun tidak melihatnya, aku tidak sabar lagi ingin bertemu dengannya~" ucap Lenka girang. Tecchan atau sebenarnya Utatane Teto adalah anak Miki dan Piko. Mereka pindah sejak Teto umur dua tahun, karena orang tua Piko telah meninggal dan ia diharuskan kembali ke Tokyo untuk mengurus perusahaan orang tuanya.

"Pasti dia sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang imut sayang, kau masih ingat saat dia pesta ulang tahun pertamanya? Ia kelihatan manis dengan _dress pink_ itu. Ahh, kenangan." ucap Rin, Lenka tersenyum lebar.

~xXx~

"Nah, ini dia..." ucap Rin saat mereka sudah turun dari taksi, mereka kini telah ada di depan rumah Piko dan Miki. Rin berjalan ke arah bel yang ada di samping gerbang rumah itu dan memencetnya. Tak lama _speaker_ yang ada di atas bel tersebut menyala.

"Tolong katakan siapa dan apa keperluan Anda." ucap suara dingin dari _speaker_ itu, mungkin ia penjaga keamanan rumah ini?

"Nama saya Kagamine Rin, saya teman lama Miki. Ia mengundang saya kemari beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap Rin kepada _speaker_ itu. _Speaker_ itu mati dengan bunyi 'bip' yang cukup keras dan gerbang rumah itu perlahan terbuka.

"RINNIIIIEEEEE~~" suara teriakan cempreng nan melengking itulah yang pertama kali menyambut Len, Rin, dan Lenka ketika gerbang tersebut terbuka sempurna.

Miki, sang pemilik suara yang baru saja berteriak tadi segera berlari dan memeluk Rin yang sedari tadi masih berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun di depan _speaker_ rumah, berusaha mengembalikan nyawa dan pendengarannya karena teriakan Miki yang membuatnya copot jantung.

Len dan Lenka _sweatdropped_, mereka tidak menyangka tiga tahun bisa merubah Miki menjadi seperti itu.

"Rinnie, aku kangen padamu~" ucap Miki riang, ia tak menyadari bahwa pelukan mautnya membuat Rin sedikit sesak napas.

"Mi-miki... _Hisashiburi_," ucap Rin tersendat. Ia masih berusaha keras untuk menyuplaikan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

"T-tante Miki, ka-kalau tante terus memeluk Mama seperti itu ... Mama bisa pergi ke dunia lain!" ucap Lenka panik, Miki yang sepertinya baru menyadari kelakuannya tersebut segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehehe, _Gomennasai _... Aku terlalu senang," kilah Miki, Rin segera menghela napas panjang.

"Hai, senang bertemu kalian lagi, Len, Rin." ucap suara lain dari arah gerbang. Len, Lenka, Rin, dan Miki serempak menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sang kepala rumah, Piko, yang sedang menggendong gadis kecilnya di sana.

"Piko_-kun_, _Hisashiburi_." ucap Rin, Piko tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Piko." ucap Len, Lenka membungkuk hormat pada Piko dan mengucapkan salam.

Piko menurunkan sang gadis kecil, Teto, dari gendongannya dan membalas salam dari kedua teman lamanya. Sedangkan Teto sendiri segera berlari menerjang Lenka dan memeluknya.

"_Onee-chan_, Tecchi kangen _Onee-chan_~" ucap Teto dalam pelukan Lenka, Lenka tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Teto.

"Iya, _Onee-chan_ juga kangen Tecchan," balas Lenka. Setelah itu Piko mempersilahkan semua anggota keluarga Kagamine itu untuk masuk.

~xXx~

"Ne, ne, _Onee-chan_ akan pindah ke sini 'kan?" tanya Teto tiba-tiba, Lenka yang dari tadi menyesap tehnya itupun menautkan kedua alisnya. Mereka kini sedang duduk di meja minum teh taman belakang kediaman Utatane.

"Eh? _Onee-chan_ cuma berkunjung Tecchan, nanti juga pulang lagi." balas Lenka. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja.

"Eeeeeh? Tapi kata Papa _Onee-chan_ akan tetap di sini," ucap Teto, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Lenka gelagapan.

"A-ano, etto,...-" tapi sebelum Lenka sempat mengambil gerakan untuk menenangkan Teto, kepalanya terlebih dahulu ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Papa!" Lenka kaget, Len tersenyum geli melihat kekagetan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Kita akan tetap di sini kok sayang," ucap Len, Lenka membelalakkan matanya.

"Eeeh? Aku tidak diberitahu apa-apa soal ini!" protes Lenka, Len berniat menjawab pertanyaan Lenka saat sebuah suara menyahut dari belakang mereka.

"Ini memang sudah direncanakan, soalnya kalau kau diberitahu nanti kau pasti menolak." sahut Rin, ia membawa sebuah teko teh dan menaruhnya di meja. Piko dan Miki mengikuti di belakangnya.

"_Sou ka_...?" Lenka tertunduk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Len menghela napas, ia mengelus puncak kepala Lenka, berusaha menenangkannya.

"_Gomennasai_, Lenka. Kami tak bermaksud membohongimu," ucap Len pelan, ia memeluk buah hatinya dengan lembut. Lenka menggeleng pelan, ia merenggangkan pelukan Len padanya.

"_Daijoubu_, Papa. Lenka hanya kaget, Lenka 'kan belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada yang lainnya." ucap Lenka, Len mengusap kepala Lenka lagi dan berkata,

"Kau masih bisa mengucapkan salam besok sayang, karena besok kita akan mengurus barang-barangmu yang tertinggal beserta beberapa dokumen kepindahanmu yang masih ada di sekolah."

Lenka menatap Papanya dengan mata berbinar, "Benarkah?" Len mengangguk pasti.

Di sisi lain, Rin sedang duduk melingkari meja minum teh di taman belakang kediaman Utatane itu bersama Miki, Piko, dan Teto. Ia tersenyum melihat adegan Len dan Lenka di depannya, seperti melihat drama saja pikirnya.

"Ne, Rin-chan, kau sudah menghubungi Lily? Dia bilang padaku kalau kau jadi pindah, kau harus menghubunginya." ucap Miki tiba-tiba, Rin melihat ke arah Miki dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" dan dengan itu, Rin segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon sahabatnya tercinta itu.

~xXx~

"_Saa, Jaa _Lily_-chan_~" ucap Rin, ia menutup ponselnya dan menghela napas pasrah. Ia diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Lily karena telat memberitahunya. Ia sendiri bahkan bingung, yang pindah dia yang repot kok Lily?

"Bagaimana Rinnie?" tanya Miki ketika Rin sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya lagi. Len dan Lenka juga sudah ikut duduk melingkar di sana.

"Terkena sedikit omelan lagi," keluh Rin, ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan mengambil teko untuk menuang teh ke dalam cangkirnya yang masih kosong.

"Hahaha, pasrah saja." ucap Miki tenang. Rin menghela napas.

~xXx~

Lenka sudah selesai mengepak barang-barangnya yang tertinggal, kini ia hanya perlu mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-temannya. Wajah Lenka berubah sendu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak musik dari dalam tasnya.

"Sudah hampir empat tahun ya?" gumamnya, ia membuka kotak musik itu. Sebuah nada yang indah nan lembut mengalun dari kotak musik tersebut. "Aku bahkan belum menemukan jejaknya sama sekali,"

"_Kita pasti bertemu lagi! Karena itulah aku percayakan kotak musik kesayanganku padamu, ini satu-satunya loh di dunia~"_

"Dasar bodoh," air mata Lenka mulai jatuh, menyusuri pipi mulus sang gadis. "Kau bahkan tak pernah datang lagi, dan sekarang pun aku harus pindah. Apa mungkin kita bisa bertemu?" ucanya lirih. Ia menatap penuh harap pada kotak musiknya, seakan kotak musik itu yang akan menjawabnya.

"_Aku janji, sejauh apapun jarak kita. Aku pasti akan menemukan Lenka, pasti!"_

Lenka tersentak, _'Kapan ia mengucapkan hal itu?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Lenka! Kau sudah selesai belum!?" teriak Len dari lantai bawah. Lenka terlonjak kaget, ia cepat-cepat menutup kotak musiknya dan memasukannya lagi ke dalam tas.

"Iya, Pa. Lenka turun!" balas Lenka. Setelah memastikan kamarnya sudah bersih dan tak ada barang yang tertinggal lagi, ia segera menuruni tangga untuk menemui Papanya.

~xXx~

"Nah, inilah rumah baru kita!" ucap Len, Lenka yang baru saja keluar dari mobil segera mengikuti arah pandangan Len. Lenka terbelalak, matanya mengeluarkan cahaya kelip-kelip(?) dan senyum terkembang di paras imutnya.

"Uwaaa, benarkah Pa?" tanya Lenka tak percaya, ia masih menatap bangunan di depannya kagum. Rumah itu sedikit lebih besar dari rumahnya di Sapporo, walau memang kalau dibandingkan dengan rumah Piko, rumah ini masih kalah besar.

"Tentu saja, Papa membangun ini berdasarkan gambar Lenka waktu masih umur empat tahun," jelas Len, Lenka tersentak.

"Eh? _Hontou_?" keterkejutan tak bisa terhindarkan dari suara Lenka, ia kembali mengamati rumah tersebut. Rumah itu terdiri dari dua tingkat, warna krem dan putih mendominasi dindingnya. Pagar rumah itu tidak terlalu tinggi, kira-kira hanya sebatas dada orang dewasa yang dicat dengan warna abu-abu. Halaman rumah itu cukup luas dan ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga, di sana juga ada dua buah pohon, yang satu pohon sakura dan yang satu lagi adalah pohon ... jeruk? Benar-benar khas Mamanya. Len mengangguk pasti dan dengan itu air mata Lenka mengalir, ia menerjang Papanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak menyangka Papa masih mengingatnya. _Hontou ni Arigatou_, Papa!" ucap Lenka, Len tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Lenka.

"_Douitasimashite_, sekarang hapus air matamu dan kita masuk. Kau belum melihat dalamnya 'kan?" balas Len, ia melepaskan pelukan Lenka dan menghapus air mata buah hatinya itu. Lenka mengangguk semangat.

"_Tadaima_," salam Len, ketika ia membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Sedangkan Lenka sendiri mengikuti di belakangnya.

"_Okaeri_, Len, Lenka." sambut sang ibu, Rin. Len dan Lenka melepas sepatu mereka dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang sudah disiapkan Rin.

"Ne, Lenka, kamarmu ada di atas. Silahkan pilih yang kau mau sayang," ucap Rin, "Mama sudah membersihkan semuanya, kau hanya perlu menata barangmu saja." lanjutnya.

Lenka menatap haru Mamanya. Jadi selama dia dan Papanya pergi, Mamanya sudah bersusah payah untuk membersihkan rumah ini sendirian?

"Maaf sudah membuat Mama kerepotan," Lenka membungkuk, ia ingin menangis sekali lagi tapi ditahannya. Rin tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa kau kaku sekali sayang? Mama tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu," jelas Rin, ia menghampiri Lenka dan menepuk kepalanya. "Sekarang cepat ke atas dan tata kamarmu, oke?"

Lenka mengangguk senang, ia segera membawa tasnya dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan naik tangga sambil berlari sayang, bahaya!" peringat Rin. "Oh iya, setelah selesai menata barangmu, cepat turun ya!"

"_Hai'_, Ma!" balas Lenka, ia mengamati lantai dua rumah barunya. Di sana ada tiga buah kamar, satu ada tepat di depan tangga dan dua yang lain ada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Lenka berpikir sejenak, sedikit bingung ingin memilih kamar yang mana. Tapi akhirnya pilihanya jatuh kepada kamar yang ada di sebelah kanan, karena kamar itu mengarah langsung pada jalan di depan rumah.

Lenka perlahan membuka pintu kamar itu dan melihat-lihat sejenak. Kamar itu mempunyai warna dominan putih dan kuning. Ada satu set meja belajar dan sebuah rak buku lengkap dengan buku-bukunya. Sebuah kasur ukuran sedang dan juga sebuah meja kecil dengan dua laci di samping kasur. Di atas meja tersebut ada sebuah lampu duduk, pigura foto, dan juga jam weker. Kamar itu memiliki dua jendela, satu tepat berada di samping tempat tidur yang berhadapan dengan jendela tetangga, dan satu lagi adalah jendela besar atau bisa dibilang sebuah pintu kaca menuju balkon yang mengarah ke depan rumah.

Lenka menatap kamar itu dengan kagum, kamar ini mungkin sudah dua kali lebih besar dari kamarnya yang ada di rumah lamanya. Tapi teringat akan ucapan Rin tadi, Lenka menepis rasa kagumnya sebentar dan cepat-cepat menata barang-barangnya.

Setelah kira-kira setengah jam berkutat dengan barang-barangnya, akhirnya Lenka bisa istirahat sejenak. Ia mengambil kotak musiknya dan membukanya, menatap sendu pada kotak musik itu.

"Aku tak yakin kita bisa bertemu lagi, tapi ... bolehkah aku berharap?" gumam Lenka, ia menutup matanya dan menikmati alunan kotak musik itu sebentar.

"Ahhhh, Lenka bodoh!" teriak Lenka tiba-tiba, "Mana mungkin bisa? Sudah hampir empat tahun dan aku bahkan sekarang tak tahu bagaimana rupanya? Apa dia juga masih mengingatku? Aku bahkan tak tahu namanya yang sebenarnya ... Sky, kenapa ia menyuruhku memanggilnya begitu? Dan yang terpenting kenapa juga aku harus mengharapkannya sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak tahu perasaannya 'kan? Ahh, Lenka kau bodoh!" ucap Lenka pada dirinya sendiri, nada suaranya berisi kekesalan dan juga frustasi.

"_Doushita no_, Lenka? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak?" teriak Rin dari lantai bawah, Lenka tersentak, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan kotak musiknya.

"Ti-tidak Ma! Tidak ada apa-apa!" balas Lenka, ia kemudian menaruh kotak musiknya di atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya dan segera turun.

.

.

"Nee, Mama sedang apa?" tanya Lenka ketika melihat Mamanya sedang memasak kare.

"Mama sedang memasak kare sayang," jawab Rin, Lenka menekuk wajahnya.

"Maksudku untuk apa Mama memasak sekarang? Ini sudah lebih dari jam makan siang dan masih kurang dari jam makan malam," ucap Lenka, Rin menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan wajah polos.

"Ini untuk salam warga baru sayang, nanti kau antarkan ini pada tetangga samping dan depan kita ya?" ucap Rin, Lenka menghela napas dan mengangguk pasrah.

"Mamangnya kenapa harus membuat masakan untuk tetangga, Ma?" Lenka kembali bertanya, Rin tertawa kecil.

"Dulu nenek pernah mengajarkan Mama, ketika kau ada di lingkungan baru, kau harus memberi salam. Dan dalam tradisi keluarga 'Akita' memberi salam berarti memberi masakan sayang," jelas Rin, kini ia sedang menuangkan kare yang baru saja matang dalam beberapa panci kecil. Lenka ber'ohh'ria.

"Seperti penyogokan supaya kita diterima ya, Ma?" ucap Lenka polos, Rin _sweatdrop_.

"Mungkin...? Nah, sekarang Lenka antarkan ini saja ya. Jangan lupa tata krama kita kepada orang lain, mengerti?" titah Rin, Lenka mengangguk dan mengambil salah satu panci.

.

.

.

.

"_Konnichiwa_," salam Lenka, ini adalah rumah terakhir yang harus Lenka beri. Tetangga yang rumahnya tepat berhadapan dengan jendela kamarnya, ia penasaran orang seperti apa yang menempati rumah itu.

Lenka tertawa kecil mengingat tetangganya yang ramah-ramah dan menyenangkan itu. Rumah pertama tadi adalah yang berada di samping kanan rumahnya, pemiliknya sudah paruhbaya tapi masih kelihatan bugar. Rumah kedua adalah yang berada di depan rumahnya, di sana ia berkenalan dengan seorang gadis sebayanya bernama Aoki, Aoki Shion lebih tepatnya. Ia anak yang ramah dan menyenangkan, Lenka bahkan berdoa supaya mereka satu sekolah. Lenka mengerjapkan matanya, ngomong-ngomong soal sekolah ... dia bahkan belum tahu akan pindah sekolah di mana.

'_**cklek' **_suara pintu terbuka itu membuyarkan lamunan Lenka. Di hadapannya sekarang berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru langit yang menatapnya heran. Lenka tak bisa berkedip untuk sesaat, bayangan teman masa kecilnya kembali menyapa matanya. _'Pemuda ini... seperti Sky,'_ batin Lenka. Mereka masih saling berpandangan tanpa berkedip, sampai Lenka mencoba menguasai dirinya lagi.

"_A-ano_ ... ini, sedikit salam dari tetangga baru," ucap Lenka, pemuda tersebut mengerjapkan matanya sebentar dan mengambil panci yang ada di tangan Lenka.

"Terima kasih, seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot." ucap pemuda itu datar, ia sudah akan menutup pintu rumahnya saat Lenka tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"_Etto_ ... Apa ... kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Lenka, pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Kalau kau mau mengajakku kencan dengan alasan seperti itu, lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Aku tak punya waktu." ucap pemuda itu dingin, wajah Lenka memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu!? Aku tak akan pernah berbuat seperti itu!? Dan lagi aku saja tak kenal denganmu!" teriak Lenka, ia menatap pemuda itu kesal.

"Kagami Rinto, salam kenal." ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba, ia kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya, meninggalkan Lenka yang masih membatu.

"_Mou_! Dasar aneh!" kutuk Lenka, entah apa yang terjadi dengan tata kramanya. Lenka melangkah meninggalkan rumah itu denga kesal, ia terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

"Apa itu? Tidak mungkin dia, kenapa tadi aku sempat berpikir dia itu Sky? Mungkin mereka memang memiliki mata yang sama, tapi tidak mungkin dia Sky. Sky pasti lebih bik dari dia, pasti." gerutu Lenka. Ia terus menggumamkan hal yang sama sepenjang langkahnya.

"_Are_? Kenapa kau menggerutu sayang? Apa ada yang salah dengan tetangga kita? Tadi kau pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri, tapi kenapa sekarang kau kembali dengan gerutuan?" Rin langsung menyerbu Lenka dengan sejuta pertanyaannya, Lenka menghela napas.

"Tolong jangan bertanya, Ma." ucap Lenka lemas, Rin memiringkan kepalanya, namun ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan anaknya lebih jauh.

"Oh, iya! Ada sesuatu yang belum Mama beritahukan padamu," ucap Rin, kini ganti Lenka yang memiringkan kepalanya melihat sang Mama berlari ke lain ruangan dan tak lama kembali dengan sebuah tas di tangannya.

"Ini," Rin menyerahkan tas tersebut pada Lenka, Lenka mengedipkan matanya dua kali. "Bukalah," dan dengan itu Lenka membuka tas di tangannya tersebut.

Mata Lenka membulat sempurna, ia mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam tas tersebut. Pertama, ia mengeluarkan satu set seragam berwarna coklat muda dari dalam tas tersebut. Ia meletakkan tasnya dan membuka plastik yang membungkus seragam tersebut.

"Boleh Lenka coba, Ma?" Mata Lenka berbinar-binar, Rin tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Lenka tersenyum lebar, ia segera berlari untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Huh? Kenapa tadi Lenka berlari?" tanya Len yang baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga. Rin tertawa, "Sepertinya ia menyukai seragam barunya." jawab Rin, Len tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Len melangkah menghampiri istri tercintanya itu dan menciumnya sebentar. Rin mengangguk, "Syukurlah," ucap Len.

Tak lama mereka mendengar derap langkah cepat yang menuruni tangga, Lenka memperlihatkan seragam yang baru saja didapatkanya tersebut. Seragam itu terdiri dari sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna kuning gading yang ditutupi oleh sebuah blazer berwarna coklat muda dengan rok berwarna senada. Di bagian dada kiri blazer tersebut tercetak sebuah logo berbentuk tameng dengan huruf 'V' di tengahnya. Garis berwarna merah mengelilingi ujung blazer, lengan, dan roknya, ia juga memakai dasi berwarna merah pula yang diikat berbentuk pita.

"Eh? Ada Papa juga?" ucap Lenka kaget, ia baru menyadari ada Papanya di sana. Len tersenyum saja tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Lenka.

"Ah, Bagimana, Ma, Pa? Cocok tidak?" tanya Lenka, ia berputar sedikit agar orangtuanya itu bisa mengamati lebih detail. Len dan Rin tersenyum, "Cocok sekali sayang," puji Rin, Len mengangguk.

Lenka tertawa kecil dan menelusuri isi lain dari tas tadi, ada sebuah seragam lagi berwarna biru muda. Lenka membuka plastik pembungkus seragam itu dan berlari lagi untuk mencobanya. Len dan Rin hanya bisa tertawa melihat keantusiasan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Lenka mulai sekolah?" tanya Len, Rin menoleh ke arah suaminya tersebut.

"Besok," jawab Rin polos, Len terkejut.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa secepat itu!?" Len bingung, Rin mengangkat bahunya dan mengambil sebuah majalah yang ada di atas meja.

"Katanya Lily-_chan_ sudah mengaturnya, dan dia bilang Lenka sudah bisa mulai sekolah besok." ucap Rin, Len menghela napas, tapi sebelum ia sempat menanyai Rin lagi, ia mendengar derap langkah lagi menuruni tangga.

"Mama, Papa, yang ini bagaimana?" Lenka memulai lagi _fashion show_(?) seragamnya, menunggu komentar dari Papa Mamanya itu.

Kali ini seragam Lenka adalah sebuah kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna biru muda yang dilengkapi dengan rompi rajutan berwarna putih, dibagian dada kiri rompi itu terdapat lambang yang sama dengan yang ada di blazernya yang tadi. Dia juga memakai dasi berwarna oranye yang diikat seperti dasi pada umumnya. Roknya juga berwarna biru tetapi sedikit lebih gelap dari kemejanya.

Rin tersenyum dan menaruh kembali majalahnya, "Dasimu salah sayang," Rin mulai mendekati Lenka dan mengajarinya cara memakai dasi oranye tersebut itu.

Len tersenyum, ia menatap lembut pada dua orang wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya tersebut.

"_Yosh_, jadi kau sudah siap untuk masuk sekolah, Lenka?" tanya Len, Lenka mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban untuk Papanya itu. Lenka mulai menggeledah lagi isi tas tadi dan menemukan secarik kertas.

Lenka menatap penasaran kertas tersebut dan membacanya, "_Etto_ ... Oh! Jadwal pelajaran dan kelas!" ucap Lenka saat ia selesai membaca kertas tersebut.

"Ne, Mama, memangnya kapan aku mulai sekolah? Kenapa Mama bisa mendapatkan semua ini?" tanya Lenka penasaran, ia bahkan baru menyadari hal tersebut.

"Kau mulai bersekolah besok sayang, kau akan bersekolah di Vocaloid Academy, sekolah di ujung jalan itu." ucap Rin, Lenka membelalak.

"Eh? Kenapa cepat sekali?" ucap Lenka kaget, ia menatap Mamanya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Hehehe, maaf baru memberitahumu sayang." Rin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, Lenka menghela napas.

"Tak apa, Ma. Lagipula ... aku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu, teman-teman seperti apa yang akan menantiku di sana." ucap Lenka, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum yang manis. Rin dan Len ikut tersenyum, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan besok sayang," ucap mereka.

Lenka menggenggam erat ujung rok birunya, "_Yosh!_ Mulai besok, Lenka Kagamine akan resmi menjadi murid pindahan di Vocaloid Academy!" teriak Lenka semangat.

* * *

"**Chapter 03 : Lenka • Rinto"**

~**OWARI**~

* * *

**A/N : **

**Lohaaa desu~~~~**

**Chiao balik~~**

**Hehehe, baru apdet ini doang... ****Saia lagi bingung desu, jadi mood gampang gonta-ganti... QAQ**

**Yah, kea na ngga ada yang bisa saia sampein lagi kecuali permintaan maap yang sebesar-besarnya desu, dan juga maap soal kesalahan di fict ini ... saia uda lama ngga nyentuh ffn jadi sedikik bingung nerusin na gimana ... sekali lagi... maap Minna... QAQ**

**Sekarang bales repiu dulu aja deh karena kea na chap kemaren belum kebales desu~**

**Buat** Pii, mungkin seharus na gitu ya? *sweatdrop*

Makasii uda mo nyempetin ripiu desu... .w.

**Yosh, karena masih taun baru dan kita uda buat semangat baru! Ganbaru Minna, semoga taun ini jadi taun yang baik buat kita semua~~**

* * *

**Kamus chapter ini~**

**Hayaku **= Cepat

**Hisashiburi** = Sudah lama tak bertemu.

**Gomennasai** = Maaf.

**Onee-chan **= Panggilan untuk kakak perempuan.

**Sou ka **= Jadi begitu

**Daijoubu = **Tidak apa-apa.

**Jaa = **Dah

**Hontou = **Benarkah?

**Hontou ni Arigatou = **Aku benar-benar berterimakasih.

**Douitasimashite = **Sama-sama.

**Tadaima = **Aku pulang.

**Okaeri = **Selamat datang.

**Hai' = **Iya

**Doushita no? = **Ada apa?

**Konnichiwa = **Selamat siang.

**-chan = **Panggilan untuk orang yang sudah akrab atau untuk orang yang lebih muda.

* * *

**Yosh, dengan beini selesailah chapter ini desu! Kalo misalkan ada kesalahan atau Minna masih bingung dengan cerita ini silahkan hubungi saia di PM atau review desu... .w.**

** Tenang aja saia ngga akan makan minna-san kok~ **

**Oh iya, buat yang mau tau nada dan lagu yang bakal saia gunain di cerita ini silahkan cek profil saia desu... di sana saia nyediain alamatnya. Contohnya saja kotak musik itu~~**

** Okeh! Kea na cuk sampai sini saja ocehan saia, bye-bye desu, sampai ketemu chapter depan!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Nice to Meet You!

"Pagi yang baru, dimana aku akan memulai."

–Yamazaki Masayoshi 'One More Time, One More Chance'

* * *

"**Atarashii Hajimari"**

新しいはじまり

**Disclaimer: Semua **yang ada di cerita ini** bukan **milik saia**... TAT**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.; Crypton FM; Internet Co. Ltd.; dll. **

**Summary: **Sebuah awal yang baru kini dimulai. Len, Rin, dan kawan-kawan mereka pun telah beranjak dewasa dan telah memiliki pasangan hidup masing-masing. Bagaimanakah kisah rumah tangga mereka? Mari kita ikuti sejenak.

**Rate : T**

**Warning: OOC(?), AU (**semi **AR), abalness, gajeness, lebayness, typo beranak-cucu(?), dwwl. Oh, hampir lupa. "Don't LIKE, Don't READ" tombol back masih setia ditempatnya~~**

* * *

"**Chapter 04 : Nice to Meet You!"**

.

.

.

"_Watashi wa wasurenai~_" Lenka mengakhiri senandung paginya, ia kini telah siap dengan seragam yang sudah melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Jam wekernya masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh, sedangkan sekolahnya akan dimulai pukul delapan.

"_Yosh! _Lenka Kagamine akan memulai hari barunya hari ini! _Ganbarimasu_!" ujar Lenka sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang tinggal menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan kubawa," Lenka kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di atas di sana.

"Matematika, IPA, Bahasa Jepang, _Ikebana_, dan memasak." Lenka terdiam sejenak, ia agak heran dengan jadwal pelajarannya itu.

"Kenapa ada pelajaran _Ikebana_ dan memasak juga? Ini sekolah apaan sih?" gumamnya, ia menghela napas dan berpikir.

"Lalu apa yang harus kubawa untuk kelas memasak dan _Ikebana_ itu? Perasaan di sekolahku dulu nggak ada beginian deh...," gumamnya lagi. Lenka terus menggumamkan hal yang sama sepanjang kegiatannya menata bukunya, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan kedua pelajaran tersebut. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Lenka segera menenteng tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh, Lenka. _Ohayou_," sapa Len ketika melihat anak perempuannya itu turun dari tangga.

"_Ohayou_, Papa." balas Lenka, ia berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk menyapa Mama-nya, sekaligus mendapatkan sarapannya tentunya.

"Ah, _Ohayou_, sayang." sapa Rin ketika melihat Lenka memasuki ruang makan yang terhubung sekaligus dengan dapur itu. Lenka meletakkan tasnya di kursi meja makan dan mendekati Mamanya yang sedang membuat sesuatu.

"_Ohayou_, Mama. _Ne_, Mama sedang apa?" tanya Lenka, ia memegang pundak Rin dan mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Rin.

"Mama mendapatkan resep baru kemarin, jadi Mama ingin mencobanya." ucap Rin, Lenka mengangguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, sarapanmu sudah ada di atas meja. Cepat makan atau kau akan terlambat," lanjut Rin lagi.

Lenka berjalan ke arah meja makan dan mulai memakan sarapannya. "_Ne_, Mama. Apa nanti aku haru melapor ke ruang tata usahanya?" tanya Lenka, padahal ia masih mengunyah omeletnya.

"Jangan bicara sambil mengunyah sayang, nanti kamu tersedak." peringat Rin, Lenka mengangguk dan menelan makannannya.

"Jadi?" tagih Lenka, Rin tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, nanti kau harus ke ruang tata usaha dulu untuk melapor." ucap Rin, ia sedang memasukan makanan yang di buatnya ke dalam kotak _bento_.

"_Yo_, apa Papa melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Len yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan, Lenka menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Pa." ucap Lenka, ia meletakkan sendoknya dan mengantupkan kedua tangannya. "_Gochisousama_,"

"Eh? Lenka sudah selesai?" Len mengangkat alisnya, Lenka mengangguk.

"Habis Papa 'kan telat masuknya. Nah, sekarang Lenka berangkat ya, Ma, Pa." ucap Lenka, ia sudah akan melangkah keluar ruang makan sebelum Mamanya menghentikannnya.

"Lenka, ini makan siangmu." ucap Rin sambil menyerahkan kotak _bento_ dua susun kepada Lenka. Lenka menerima kotak itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa banyak sekali, Ma?" Lenka mengerutkan dahinya, Rin tertawa pelan.

"Hari ini pasti akan melelahkan, jadi Mama memberimu bekal _double_. Lagipula sekolahmu sampai jam empat sore, lebih lama dari sekolahmu yang dulu." jelas Rin, Lenka mengangguk-angguk dan memasukan bekalnya ke dalam tas.

"_Yosh_! Kalau begitu Lenka berangkat, _ittekimasu_~" dan dengan itu Lenka segera berjalan untuk memakai sepatunya.

"_Itterashai,_ sayang." ucap kedua orang tuanya bersamaan.

"Hhh, aku berharap Lenka baik-baik saja." ucap Rin saat Lenka sudah menutup pintu depan, pertanda ia sudah berangkat. Len menelan suapan terakhir omeletnya dan menjawab Rin,

"Tenang saja, Lenka pasti bisa beradaptasi. Sekikuk-kikuknya Lenka, ia pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri." jawab Len tenang, Rin menekuk mukanya kesal.

"Kau tenang sekali, apa kau tidak khawatir dengan anakmu satu-satunya?" protes Rin, Len mengangkat bahunya dan memeluk Rin yang sedari tadi masih ada di ambang pintu ruang makan.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, tapi yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mempercayainya. itulah gunanya kita sebagai orang tua 'kan?" ucap Len, ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak Rin, masih dalam keadaan memeluknya dari belakang tentunya.

Rin terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataan suaminya itu. Sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas dan tersenyum, "Ya, kau benar."

~xXx~

'_**krieet'**_ Lenka menutup gerbang rumahnya dan mulai berjalan dengan riang.

"Huwaa, aku deg-deg'an! Seperti apa ya sekolah baruku? Orang-orang seperti apa di sana? Ahhh, aku tidak sabar~" gumam Lenka, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"_Are_? Kenapa jalannya sepi ya?" gumam Lenka saat ia baru menyadari sekeliling, ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jam tujuh lebih lima belas...? HUWAAA! JADI DARI TADI AKU MELIHAT JAM MATI!?" teriak Lenka histeris, ia segera berlari. Masa murid baru telat di hari pertamanya? Nggak lucu 'kan?

"_Mattaku_, kenapa aku tak sadar dari tadi? Lenka, kau bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" kutuk Lenka, ia terus menggerutu di sepanjang pelarian(?)nya menuju Vocaloid Academy.

~xXx~

"_Shitsureishimasu_," Lenka memasuki ruang tata usaha itu dengan hati-hati, ini sudah jam delapan tepat jadi ruangan itu sepi. Lenka menghela napas, ia bahkah hampir terancam tidak bisa masuk sekolah karena gerbangnya sudah ditutup. Untung saja ia murid baru, jadi penjaga gerbangnya masih memakluminya.

"Oh, kau murid pindahan itu ya?" tanya seseorang pria dengan rambut biru tua kepada Lenka, Lenka membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lenka Kagamine, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Pria tadi terkekeh, "Kaito Shion, senang bertemu denganmu Kagamine-_san_. Aku guru musik di sini, sekaligus wali kelasmu."

"_Are_? Ah, _sumimasen_. Saya tidak tahu, _Sensei_." Lenka membungkuk dalam-dalam, Kaito tertawa.

"Tenang saja, tidak perlu kaku begitu," ucap Kaito, Lenka kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap Kaito heran. _'Ngomong-ngomong, Shion? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar marga itu...?'_ pikir Lenka.

"_Saa_, lebih baik kau ke kelas sekarang. Maaf tak bisa mengantarmu, aku masih ada sedikit urusan di sini. Ahh, iya! Bawa ini, nanti setelah kau sampai di kelas berikan kepada guru yang sedang mengajar." ucap Kaito sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Lenka, Lenka menerima amplop itu, mengangguk singkat, dan berjalan meninggalkan Kaito.

"Hmm, 5-1? Dimana ya kelasnya?" Lenka melongok ke kanan dan ke kiri setelah keluar dari ruang tata usaha.

"Seharusnya aku tadi berangkat lebih pagi ... sekarang aku bingung mau kemana," gerutu Lenka, ia terus berjalan dan melihat-lihat papan nama yang terpampang di setiap pintu. Saking terfokusnya dengan papan-papan tersebut, Lenka sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya dan berakhir dengan menabrak orang tersebut.

"A-ah, _sumimasen_!" Lenka langsung membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, orang yang tadi ditabrak Lenka tertawa.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memakanmu kok." gurau orang tadi, Lenka mendongakkan kepalanya, sedikit heran dengan suara manis agak maskulin(?) yang menanyainya. Seorang pemuda berambut oranye dan warna bola mata sama menatap Lenka ramah.

"Eee? A-ano... _Arigatou gozaimasu,_" terlihat semburat merah mewarnai pipi Lenka, pemuda tadi tersenyum.

"Namaku Hibiki Lui, aku murid _special class._" kenal pemuda itu, Lenka menautkan alisnya heran. _'Aku baru sadar, kalau seragam kami berbeda,'_ batin Lenka saat ia memperhatikan Lui dari atas ke bawah dan membandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Lui memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan dasi panjang berwarna merah, ia juga menggunakan celana panjang senada dengan dasinya dan sabuk hitam melingkari pinggangnya.

"_Special class_? Apa itu?" akhirnya Lenka membuka suaranya untuk bertanya, Lui tertawa kecil.

"Sebelum bertanya seharusnya Anda memperkenalkan diri dahulu, Nona." ucap Lui sopan, Lenka memerah.

"Ma-maaf, Kagamine Lenka _desu_, murid pindahan hari ini. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," kenal Lenka, ia membungkuk sedikit dengan kaku. Lui tersenyum.

"_Kochira koso_, Lenka-_chan_. Panggil saja aku Lui, mari kuantar ke kelasmu, kau tersesat 'kan?" tawar Lui, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membungkuk sedikit. Lenka memerah dan tertawa garing menyadari hal yang dikatakan Lui memang benar.

"_Iie, _A-aku tidak apa-apa," tolak Lenka halus, Lui tersenyum dan meraih tangan Lenka cepat.

"Sudahlah, ayo!" Lui langsung berlari cepat setelah meraih tangan Lenka, membiarkan Lenka gelagapan mengatur langkah kakinya agar bisa mengimbangi Lui.

"_Ne_, Lui-_kun_. Pelan-pelan saja," protes Lenka pelan. Lui langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Lenka, menyebabkan Lenka yang sudah terlanjur berlari tadi menabrakkan mukanya ke dada bidang Lui.

"Sekarang sudah hampir jam sembilan, kalau kau tidak cepat nanti keburu istirahat," ucap Lui, dan setelah itu ia kembali menyeret Lenka.

~xXx~

"_Yosh_, kita sampai. Ini dia kelas 5-1," ucap Lui gembira, sedangkan Lenka sendiri masih terengah-engah berusaha mendapatkan napasnya kembali.

"Nah, silahkan masuk, _Ohime-sama_. Tugas saya sebagai pelayan Anda telah selesai di sini," lanjut Lui, ia mengambil tangan kanan Lenka dan mengecupnya pelan. Muka Lenka terbakar, ia merasa wajahnya sedang berada di dalam oven sekarang.

"A-_Arigatou gozaimasu_," ucap Lenka kaku, ia berusaha menarik tangannya tetapi tak dilepaskan oleh Lui.

"Kau gugup? Atau aku perlu menuntunmu masuk, _Hime_?" ucap Lui, ia tersenyum tanpa dosa yang membuat Lenka lebih malu lagi.

"Ti-tidak perlu," ucap Lenka pelan, Lui menyeringai.

"Eh? Perlu? Baiklah," Lui mengetuk pintu kelas itu dengan sopan, mengacuhkan Lenka yang sedang berusaha menghentikannya. Suara lembut dari dalam kelas itu mempersilakan mereka masuk dan Lui membuka pintu tersebut. Lenka yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa protesannya itu sama sekali tak bekerja hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Lui.

"_Shitsureishimasu_," ucap Lui ketika membuka pintu masuk kelas 5-1 tersebut. Lenka menghela napas pasrah dan berjalan mengikuti Lui dari belakang, dengan tangannya yang masih digandeng Lui tentunya.

"_Are_? Hibiki-_san_? Ada apa?" tanya _Sensei_ yang ada di sana, seorang wanita berambut sebahu berwarna hijau yang diikat tinggi. Mata hijaunya menatap Lui heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Saya mengantarkan murid baru _Sensei_, dia tadi tersesat." ucap Lui sopan, ia menarik tangan Lenka yang digenggamnya dengan lembut agar Lenka bisa berhadapan dengan Sonika, Sang _Sensei_.

"O-_Ohayou, Watashi wa_ Kagamine Lenka _desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_. Dan ini, kata Shion-_sensei_ saya harus memberikan ini kepada guru yang sedang mengajar ketika saya sampai di sini." ucap Lenka gugup, ia membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa hormat dan memberikan surat yang tadi diberikan Kaito pada Sonika. Sonika mengangguk dan membuka surat tersebut.

"Ohh, kau murid pindahan itu ya? Nama saya Sonika, panggil saja Sonika-_sensei_." ucap Sonika ramah ketika ia selesai membaca surat dari Kaito, Lenka mengangguk kaku.

"Baiklah, Hibiki-_san_ kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu." perintah Sonika-_sensei_, Lui mengangguk dan mengecup tangan Lenka lagi. Lenka meriding merasakan ada aura negatif menyambutnya di sana.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan," ucap Lui sebelum ia meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

"Nah, _Minna-san_. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." perintah Sonika-_sensei_. Lenka mengangguk kecil dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

Lenka menghela napas, "_Ohayou gozaimasu, Watashi wa_ Kagamine Lenka _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_" Lenka kembali membungkuk.

"_Saa,_ ada pertanyaan?" tawar Sonika-_sensei_ kepada semua murid kelas 5-1 itu. Dalam sekejap setelah pertanyaan itu selesai dilontarkan Sonika, banyak sekali tangan yang terangkat meminta untuk bertanya.

"_Ne, ne_, kenapa kamu tadi bisa diantar oleh Hibiki-_sama_?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hibiki-_sama_?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Hibiki-_sama_?"

"_STOP_! Kenapa semua pertanyaan mengarah kepada Hibiki-_san_? Kalau kalian punya waktu untuk bertanya seperti itu, lakukan saat jam istirahat bukan jam pelajaran." gertak Sonika, semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam, Lenka mengedipkan matanya dua kali.

"_Ne_, tidak apa-apa, saya akan menjawabnya. Pertama, saya hanya diantar oleh Hibiki-_san _ karena saya tersesat. Kedua, kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa kecuali teman. Dan terakhir, aku mengenalnya tadi pagi. _Saa_, cukup?" jelas Lenka, aura negatif yang tadi diterimanya mulai turun. Lenka menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk Kagamine-_san_. Dan ingatlah untuk tidak terlambat lagi besok," ucap Sonika, Lenka mengangguk mantap dan mulai berjalan menuju bangku kosong di pojok ruangan.

"Baik, mari kita lanjut-" sebelum selesai, ucapan Sonika telah terlebih dahulu terpotong oleh bel istirahat yang berdering. Sonika menghela napas pasrah dan mengakhiri pelajarannya.

Lenka yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya itu tertawa garing, ia tak menyangka sudah melewatkan jam matematikanya. Tapi dia bersyukur juga sih, walaupun akibatnya ia harus mendapatkan aura negatif dari beberapa anak perempuan di kelasnya.

"Hai, salam kenal." seorang anak perempuan berambut biru sepunggung menyapa Lenka, Lenka memutar kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara.

"Ah, salam kenal juga," ucap Lenka, ia berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya agar tidak kelihatan bergetar.

"Namaku Sayu, Yurika Sayu. Aku ketua kelas 5-1 ini, kalau ada hal tidak kau tahu kau bisa bertanya padaku." jelas anak perempuan bernama Sayu tersebut. Lenka mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sayu.

"_Arigatou_, Yurika-_san_." ucap Lenka, Sayu menghela napas berat.

"Panggil saja aku Sayu, aku akan memanggilmu Lenka, oke~ kita sekarang teman 'kan?" ucap Sayu bahagia, Lenka sedikit _sweatdrop_, namun segera kembali normal. Sayu menggeret sebuah kursi dari bangku di sebelah Lenka dan mendudukinya.

"_Ne_, Lenka, tadi kenapa kau bisa diantar oleh Lui? Aku tidak tahu Lui sudah memiliki pacar," ucap Sayu polos, Lenka gelagapan.

"E-eh? Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Aku tadi hanya bertemu Lui-_kun_ dalam perjalananku ke sini, dia mengantarku karena aku tersesat." ucap Lenka, ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena hal memalukan itu.

"Ohh, kukira kau pacar Lui. Habis Lui kelihatan senang saat bersamamu tadi," Sayu menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Lenka tertawa hambar, baru saja datang sudah terkena gosip berlebihan.

"_Ne_, Sayu-_san_. Memangnya Lui-_kun_ itu siapa? Sepertinya ia populer sekali." tanya Lenka, jujur ia memang penasaran. Sayu menghela napas, ia tersenyum kecil dan menjawab,

"Dia murid _Special class _dan juga anggota dari _Guardian_,"

"_Special class_? _Guardian_?" Lenka merasa kepalanya berputar-putar mendengar kedua nama itu. Sayu tertawa dan mulai menjelaskan,

"_Special class_ adalah kelas dengan sekumpulan anak yang mempunyai kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dalam bidang tertentu, seragam mereka berbeda dengan kita. Sedangkan _Guardian_ merupakan organisasi semacam OSIS di sekolah ini, kami tidak mempunyai OSIS jadi jika ada acara ataupun urusan sekolah para _Guardian_-lah yang menanganinya," jelas Sayu, Lenka mengangguk-angguk.

"_Guardian_ mempunyai lima anggota, posisi _King, Queen, Jack, Ace_, dan _Joker_. Sebelum kau bertanya biar aku selesaikan penjelasanku dulu," ucap Sayu ketika ia melihat gerak-gerik Lenka yang berniat mengintrupsinya.

"Aku mulai dari Lui, dia adalah _Guardian_ dengan posisi _Jack_. Lui itu mahir dalam bahasa asing dan bermain _drum_. Kedua posisi _Ace_, di posisi _Ace_ ada Hatsune Ring. Dia mahir dalam pelajaran _Ikebana_ dan memasak. Lalu di posisi _Joker_ ada Namine Ritsu,banyak orang mengatakan ia sedikit menakutkan tapi sebenarnya ia sangat baik kok. Setelah itu posisi _Queen_ diisi oleh seorang anak perempuan super dingin bernama Suzune Aria, ia pandai dalam piano dan pelajaran matematika. Yang terakhir, posisi _King_, dengan kata lain adalah ketua OSIS kita. Ia bernama Kagami Rinto, sangat mahir dalam semua pelajaran dan bermain biola. Ia seperti tak punya kelemahan sama sekali, karena itulah ia disebut 'pangeran' oleh _fansclub_nya." jelas Sayu panjang lebar, Lenka terdiam.

'_Kagami Rinto? Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu,'_ batin Lenka, ia mencoba menggali pikirannya. Tetapi sebelum menemukan nama itu dalam sudut pikirannya, suara Sayu kembali menyita perhatiannya.

"Tapi katanya Kagami-_san_ sudah mempunyai orang yang di sukainya, jadi tidak ada anak perempuan yang mau menembaknya. Lebih tepatnya mereka takut sih," ucap Sayu lagi, Lenka mengangkat alisnya.

"Memangnya Kagami Rinto itu sangat populer ya?" tanya Lenka polos, Sayu tertawa kecil. Tetapi sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Lenka perut Sayu berbunyi.

"Ups, maaf. Sepertinya aku harus ke kantin dulu," ucap Sayu, tapi sebelum ia sempat berdiri dari posisinya Lenka menahannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Hari ini Mamaku memberiku bekal yang banyak. Aku tak yakin bisa menghabiskannya sendiri," ucap Lenka sembari merogoh tasnya, ia mengeluarkan kotak _bento_-nya yang bagian atas dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Mata Sayu berkelip senang.

"_Hontou_?" tanyanya tak percaya, Lenka tersenyum dan mengangguk senang. Lenka membuka tutup kotak _bento-_nya, memperlihatkan isinya pada Sayu. Dalam kotak itu ada enam buah _choux à la crème_ dan delapan buah _pancake_ ukuran mini.

"Huwaa, kue~~" teriak Sayu senang, sekarang teman sekelas mereka sedang pergi ke kantin semua, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang terkejut dengan teriakan tiba-tiba Sayu. Lenka tertawa kecil dan memepersilahkan Sayu untuk mengambil isi dari kotak _bento_-nya.

"_Ittadakimasu_~" ucap Sayu senang, ia mengambil satu buah _choux à la crème_ dan memakannya. Sedangkan Lenka sendiri mengambil _pancake_ mininya.

"Dia seperti matahari di sekolah ini, hampir semua piala yang ada di sekolah ini atas namanya. Olimpiade pelajaran, Festival olahraga, Festival musik, hampir semua dia yang mendapatkan juaranya." jelas Sayu, Lenka mengangguk-angguk saja karena ia memang tidak tahu.

"Kelihatannya dia sempurna sekali," komentar Lenka, Sayu menghela napas dan memasukan potongan terakhir _choux à la crème_-nya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Memang," tanggap Sayu, Lenka mengambil satu buah _choux à la crème _dan memakannya.

"_Gochisousama_," ucap Lenka dan Sayu bersamaan setelah mereka selesai makan, Lenka kemudian menutup kembali kotak bekalnya dan memasukannya lagi ke dalam tas.

"_Ne_, Sayu-_san_, kenapa kau bisa tahu sedetail itu? Tentang _Guardian, Special class,_ dan juga Lui-_kun_?" tanya Lenka, Sayu tertawa pelan dan menjawab pertanyaan Lenka.

"_Hi-mi-tsu_~~" Lenka cemberut. Sayu tersenyum senang melihat respon Lenka tersebut dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak seru kalau aku memberitahumu sekarang, cari tahu sendiri yaaa~~" Sayu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dan berdiri. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi masuk, _arigatou_ makanannya Lenka." lanjut Sayu, Lenka tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"_Saa_, bagaimana kalau nanti istirahat kedua kau ikut denganku? Akan aku kenalkan dengan teman-temanku," ajak Sayu riang, Lenka tersenyum pahit dan menunduk.

"Apa aku nanti tidak mengganggu?" tanya Lenka pelan, Sayu tersenyum senang dan merangkul bahu Lenka.

"Tentu saja tidak, mereka pasti juga senang melihatmu. Lagipula, ada aku 'kan?" ucap Sayu, Lenka mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Sayu yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Lenka tersenyum lemah dan menjawab, "Baiklah,"

Sayu tersenyum dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada Lenka, "Baiklah, aku kembali ke tempatku dulu. Bel akan segera berbunyi, semoga kau betah di kelas ini ya." Dan dengan itu Sayu mulai melangkah dan duduk kembali di kursinya yang ada di pojok depan.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi dan satu persatu teman sekelas mereka mulai memasuki kelas dengan cepat. Lenka menoleh sebentar ke arah Sayu, ia tersenyum lembut.

'_Arigatou, Sayu-san.'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

~xXx~

"Huwa, akhirnya~~" Sayu langsung berteriak kegirangan ketika bel istirahat kedua telah selesai berbunyi. Ia segera mengemasi buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai, Sayu langsung membawa tasnya dan menghampiri tempat duduk Lenka.

"Selesai Lenka?" tanya Sayu ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat duduk Lenka. Lenka yang masih mengemasi peralatan tulisnya itu menatap Sayu heran.

"Kenapa bawa tas segala Sayu-_san_?" Lenka mengerutkan keningnya, Sayu tertawa kecil.

"Jam terakhir kita _Ikebana_ dan memasak, jadi lebih baik kita menaruh tas di loker saja." ucap Sayu, Lenka ber-oh-ria dan mengikuti perkataan Sayu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tapi aku belum mengetahui tempat lokernya dan dimana lokerku ... jadi bagaimana?" tanya Lenka, Sayu _sweatdrop_ sesaat dan tertawa garing. Ia berbalik menghadap Lenka dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke ruang tata usaha dulu dan ambil kunci lokermu!" Sayu kemudian mulai berlari sambil menyeret Lenka. Meninggalkan Lenka yang sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya karena tiba-tiba di tarik oleh Sayu.

~xXx~

'_**cklek,'**_

"_Yosh_! Sekarang ayo ke halaman belakang~" ajak Sayu riang, ia kembali menarik tangan Lenka dan menyeretnya setelah gadis berambut pirang tersebut selesai mengunci loker barunya. Lenka menghela napas dan pasrah mengikuti seretan Sayu.

**-Halaman Belakang Vocaloid Academy-**

"_Yo_, _minna_~" sapa Sayu tenang, ia melambaikan tangannya kepada orang-orang yang ada di sana. Semua orang yang dari tadi sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing segera berhenti ketika Sayu mengucapkan salamnya.

"Oh, Sayu-_chan_, _Hisashiburi wa ne._" balas ketiga orang yang ada di sana. Seorang gadis berambut biru muda atau mungkin _teal_, seorang gadis berambut merah, dan seorang gadis lagi berambut krem pucat.

"_Hisashiburi_, ngomong-ngomong untuk apa aku dipanggil kemari." ucap Sayu langsung, ketiga gadis yang ada di sana menatap Sayu heran. Sayu baru ingat kalau ia membawa Lenka bersamanya saat gadis bersurai pirang itu menarik ujung seragamnya.

"Ah, kenalkan. Ini Lenka, Lenka Kagamine lebih tepatnya. Ia murid baru di kelasku, tapi aku yakin kalain pasti sudah mengetahuinya." kenal Sayu singkat, ketiga orang yang tadi melongo menatap Lenka segera kembali semula dan menyapa Lenka.

"Kagamine-_san_ ya? Salam kenal, aku Hatsune Ring. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," salam gadis berambut _teal_, atau sekarang kita sebut ia Ring.

"Aku Namine Ritsu dan yang ini Suzune Aria, panggil saja dia IA, ia tidak begitu suka dipanggil dengan nama panjangnya." ucap gadis berambut merah, ia juga menunjuk gadis berambut krem untuk memperkenalkan gadis itu.

"A-ah, ano... Sa-salam kenal...," Lenka membungkuk dalam-dalam. Ketiga gadis tersebut tertawa kecil sedangkan IA hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak usah kaku-kaku, kami tidak akan memakanmu." ucap Ritsu menenangkan, muka Lenka memerah.

Setelah itu, Ring mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk dan mereka berbincang-bincang sambil makan siang.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME~**

**.**

**.**

"Fwuaaah~ memang mandi itu hal paling menyenangkan setelah hari yang melelahkan~~" seru Lenka senang, ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengan Aoki-_chan_ ya? Apa ia bersekolah di sekolah yang lain?" gumam Lenka ketika ia tiba-tiba mengingat teman pertamanya di sini itu. Lenka melangkah ke arah jendela depan kamarnya dan membukanya.

"Rumahnya gelap, Ah-" Lenka mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping rumahnya, "Rumah itu juga masih gelap,"

"_Kalau kau mau mengajakku kencan dengan alasan seperti itu, lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Aku tak punya waktu."_

"Eh?" Lenka kaget ketika pikiran-pikirannya mulai secara otomatis mem-_flashback_ kejadian-kejadian kemarin.

"_Kagami Rinto, salam kenal."_

"Kagami ... Rinto ... Itukan nama yang disebutkan Sayu-_chan_ tadi," gumam Lenka.

"_Yang terakhir, posisi King, dengan kata lain adalah ketua OSIS kita. Ia bernama __**Kagami Rinto**__, sangat mahir dalam semua pelajaran dan bermain biola. Ia seperti tak punya kelemahan sama sekali, karena itulah ia disebut 'pangeran' oleh fansclubnya."_

Lenka merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung mendadak, "Ma-masa pemuda menyebalkan itu?"

"_Dia seperti matahari di sekolah ini, hampir semua piala yang ada di sekolah ini atas namanya. Olimpiade pelajaran, Festival olahraga, Festival musik, hampir semua dia yang mendapatkan juaranya."_

"A-ah, mungkin salah orang, salah orang ... yang namanya Kagami Rinto di kota ini pasti bukan dia saja 'kan?" ucap Lenka pelan, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa aku malah memikirkannya, hmph, se-seandainya itu benar aku ... juga mau apa? Ah, tau' ah!" Lenka menyerah kepada pikiran-pikirannya yang entah sudah menghilang kemana dan memilih untuk berbaring.

"_Semoga besok menjadi hari yang lebih baik lagi," _doa Lenka dalam hati.

Yahh, kita hanya bisa mengamini doa Lenka itu, bukan begitu? Karena entah apa yang terjadi nanti kita tidak pernah tahu. Yah, untuk kalian juga yang membaca. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!

* * *

"**Chapter 04 : Nice to Meet You!"**

~**OWARI**~

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yahooo~**

**Apa kabar Minna?~ **

**Saia harap sih baik-baik dan sehat-sehat aja~**

**Oke-oke, saia ngga akan banyak omong dechu~**

**Ah, mungkin sedikit penjelasan tentang Suzune Aria, etto... karena saia ngga tau nama asli IA jadi saia ngeberi nama dia Aria, sedangkan Suzune itu dari Ring. Dari pada ngga kepake~#**disabetbelati

**Sekarang balas ripiu dulu! Pertama, buat **Harada Ayumi-chan:: uda apdet kok~ makasii uda nyempetin review~

**Kedua, buat **Chisami Fuka:: Chisa-chan~ _hisashiburi_~~

Iya tau, saia emang ngga pernah lepas dari _typo_... ==a

Makasii uda nyempetin ripiu dechu~

**Yosh saia rasa itu aja ya? Sekarang kamus dulu deh~**

* * *

**Ganbarimasu : **Semangat!

**Ikebana : **Pelajaran merangkai bunga.

**Ohayou : **Selamat Pagi.

**Bento : **Bekal makan siang.

**Gochisousama : **Terimakasih atas makanannya.

**Yo : **Hai ( laki-laki yang bilang).

**Ittekimasu : **Aku berangkat.

**Itterashai : **Hati-hati di jalan.

**Mattaku : **Yang benar saja/Benar-benar

**Shitsureishimasu : **Permisi/maaf mengganggu.

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu : **Mohon bantuannya.

**Sumimasen : **Maaf/Permisi.

**Sensei/-sensei : **Guru, panggilan untuk orang yang lebih tua atau lebih dahulu menuntut ilmu daripada kita.

**Arigatou gozaimasu : **Terimakasih.

**Kochira koso : ** Aku juga, sama-sama

**Iie : **Tidak.

**Ohime-sama/Hime : ** Tuan Putri

**Minna-san : **Semuanya.

**Hontou? : **Benarkah?

**Hi-mi-tsu : **Ra-ha-sia

**Hisashiburi wa ne : **Lama tak berjumpa (_wa ne_ Cuma sebagai tambahan untuk memberi kesan feminine)**.**

* * *

**Yosha keliatan na cukup segini dulu deh, oh iya! Untuk lagu yang dinyanyiin Lenka pas awal chapter itu kupotong dari akhiran lagu Legend of Mermaid dari Ost na Mermaid Melody... **

**Oke seperti biasa, kritik, saran, pertanyaan, flame, dll diterima dengan senang hati dechu~**

**Ngomong-ngomong hampir lupa! Happy Valentine dechu~**

**Akhir kata,...**

**Review Please~~ :* #**dor


	5. Chapter 5 : What can I do?

"Jika kau merusakkan sesuatu, kau bisa memperbaikinya lagi. Jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kau juga bisa meminta maaf untuk memperbaikinya."

–Ran 'Shugo Chara'

* * *

"**Atarashii Hajimari"**

新しいはじまり

**Disclaimer: Semua **yang ada di cerita ini** bukan **milik saia**... TAT**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.; Crypton FM; Internet Co. Ltd.; dll. **

**Summary: **Sebuah awal yang baru kini dimulai. Len, Rin, dan kawan-kawan mereka pun telah beranjak dewasa dan telah memiliki pasangan hidup masing-masing. Bagaimanakah kisah rumah tangga dan anak-anak mereka? Ikutin yuk~

**Rate : T**

**Warning: OOC(?), AU (**semi **AR), abalness, gajeness, lebayness, typo beranak-cucu(?), dwwl. Oh, hampir lupa. "Don't LIKE, Don't READ" tombol back masih setia ditempatnya~~**

* * *

"**Chapter 05 : What I can do? *Misunderstanding Part One*"**

.

.

.

"Lenka? Hei, Lenka!?" panggil Sayu, ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Lenka. Lenka terdiam dan masih menerawangkan pandangannya. Sayu mengangkat alisnya heran dan akhirnya menepuk pelan kepala Lenka dengan bukunya. Lenka yang sepertinya baru saja kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya itupun melonjak kaget dan menoleh ke arah Sayu.

"_Mou_, Sayu-_san_! Kenapa kamu memukulku!?" protes Lenka, Sayu hanya menghela napas pasrah. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya sejak jam pelajaran dimulai, Lenka sepertinya juga baru saja menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"A-ah, aku melamun lagi ya?" ucap Lenka kikuk, Sayu menghela napas lagi dan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal ini tiga kali dan kau masih melakukan hal yang sama? Walaupun _Sensei_ tidak menegurmu, tapi aku sebagai ketua kelas ini berhak untuk menegurmu." ucap Sayu kesal, Lenka tertawa garing.

"_Gomen, gomen_," Sayu menghela napas kasar dan memutar badannya.

"Sudahlah, cepat bereskan peralatanmu dan kita ke ruang musik sekarang." perintah Sayu, Lenka mengedip dua kali dan dengan cepat membereskan peralatannya. Sayu segera berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh Lenka.

~xXx~

"Nah, _Minna-san_, hari ini kita akan membuat grup kecil beranggotakan tiga orang yang akan berkolaborasi untuk memainkan sebuah lagu~" ucap Kaito-_sensei_, semua anak yang ada di sana bersorak gembira. Memang yang paling menyenangkan dari pelajaran musik adalah praktik, bukan begitu?

"Tapi kali ini kita akan melakukan pengambilan lot untuk menentukan anggotanya~" jelas Kaito gembira, anak-anak yang lain malah berteriak tidak setuju.

"Yurika-_san_, apa ada yang tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Kaito, Sayu mengedarkan semua pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan dan menghela napas berat.

"Tsukimaru Oliver-_san_ tidak ada, _Sensei_. Tadi tasnya ada di kelas, tetapi sejak pergantian pelajaran jam kedua dia sudah tidak ada." balas Sayu, Kaito tertawa kecil dan mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, hanya Tsukimaru-_kun_ saja 'kan?" Sayu mengangguk, Kaito lalu mengambil kotak besar yang ada di meja dan menyuruh para murid untuk mengambil satu persatu.

"Dua?" gumam Lenka ketika ia melihat bola nomor yang didapatkannya, ia mengedip dua kali dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua temannya sudah hampir mendapatkan grup mereka masing-masing, tetapi dengan tingkat kepedean Lenka yang bisa dibilang cukup minim itu ia hanya diam dan menatap dengan tatapan _innocent_-nya.

"Ah! Lenka satu grup denganku ya?" pekik Sayu girang, ia mendekati Lenka sambil memamerkan bola nomornya yang bertuliskan angka '2' sama seperti milik Lenka.

"Eh?" Lenka berkedip sebelum otaknya bisa memproses apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya.

"Lenka! Jangan melamun lagi!?" bentak Sayu kesal, Lenka hanya tertawa garing.

"_Ne_, sudah ada aku dan Sayu-_san_. Lalu siapa yang ketiga?" tanya Lenka, ia sedikit berdebar siapa teman grupnya yang satu lagi. Tetapi ia sudah bersyukur, setidaknya ia satu grup dengan orang yang ia kenal baik.

Sayu mengangkat bahunya, ia membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lenka. Tetapi sebelum sebuah kata keluar dari bibir manis Sayu, Kaito lebih dahulu berteriak dari depan.

"_Minna-san_, ini adalah bola nomor terakhir. Jadi bola ini akan menjadi milik Tsukimaru-_kun_, siapapun yang satu grup dengannya dimohon untuk memberitahunya ya~" teriak Kaito senang, ia melihat bola itu sebentar.

"Aku mendapat firasat buruk," kata-kata dari Sayu tadi hanya bisa dijawab dengan tatapan heran tanpa dosa dan kata 'hah?' yang tergambar dalam wajah Lenka. Ternyata ia sedikit telmi juga...

"Taraaaaa, DUA!" teriak Kaito gembira saat ia menunjukkan bola nomor itu kepada anak-anaknya(?). "Nah, siapa yang mendapat nomor sama? Angkat tangan!" lanjutnya.

Sayu mengerutu pelan dan mengangkat tangannya, sedangkan Lenka yang di sebelahnya hanya menatapnya penuh tanya walaupun ia juga turut mengangkat tangannya karena memiliki nomor yang sama.

"Ah, Tsukimaru-_kun_ bersama Yukari-_san_ lagi ya? Saya mengharapkan hasil yang bagus ya kali ini, semoga berhasil~" ucap Kaito, Sayu menghela napas pasrah. "Dan Kagamine-_san_, tolong bantuannya ya." lanjutnya, Lenka masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini tapi ia mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, silakan pilih alat musik yang kalian suka dan tentukan apa yang akan kalian mainkan. _Sensei_ memberi waktu dua minggu dari hari ini, jika kalian ada masalah atau ada yang ingin ditanyakan silakan mencari _Sensei_. Nah, semoga berhasil~" pesan Kaito, setelah itu semua murid langsung bubar dan memilih alat musik mereka, termasuk Sayu dan Lenka.

"Aku masih tidak percaya bisa satu grup dengan dia lagi," "Kenapa harus aku lagi?" "Apa Tuhan sebegitu bencinya denganku?" atau hal-hal semacam itulah yang digerutukan Sayu sedari tadi.

Lenka mengalihkan matanya yang dari tadi tertuju pada sederet alat musik yang tersuguh di depanya kepada Sayu. Ia masih tak mengerti kenapa Sayu sebegitu depresinya satu grup dengan Tsukimaru Oliver itu.

"_Ne_, Sayu-_san_. Tsukimaru Oliver-_san_ itu yang mana? Dan kenapa kelihatannya kau sangat membencinya?" tanya Lenka _to the point_. Sayu menghela napas dan menghempaskan badannya duduk di kursi piano, ia melihat Lenka yang sedang menyeret kursi lain di sana dan menarunya di depannya.

"Aku tidak membencinya, aku hanya sedikit tak menyukainya." ucap Sayu, Lenka yang duduk di depannya itu hanya bisa meng'hah?'ria lagi.

"Pertama, Tsukimaru Oliver adalah murid lelaki yang duduk di pojok yang berlawanan dengan tempat dudukmu. Ia memakai perban yang melilit kepala dan mata kirinya, keluarganya dulu adalah seorang pelaut dan penari tetapi mereka tenggelam dalam kecelakaan. Sekarang ia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya serta sepupunya yang seorang gitaris _band_ terkenal." jelas Sayu, Lenka menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Kasian sekali," ucap Lenka prihatin, Sayu menghela napas kasar.

"Jangan tertipu oleh ceritanya. Dia itu menyebalkan, sok tau, sok hebat, mengesalkan, menjengkelkan, bodoh, dan ... ARGGGH! Pokoknya dia itu selalu membuatku naik darah!" ucap Sayu berapi-api, Lenka _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita tinggalkan dulu masalah Tsukimaru-_san_ dan pilih alat musik~" Lenka berusaha memadamkan(?) suasana, Sayu menepuk kedua tangannya dan bergerak seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, kau benar Lenka. Kau sendiri sudah memutuskan memainkan apa?" tanya Sayu, ia memandang sekeliling untuk mengeksplorasi alat-alat musik di sekitarnya.

Lenka berpikir sejenak, "Hmmm, mungkin _flute_, klarinet, atau harmonika."

"Hah?" Sayu mengangkat kedua alisnya heran, "Tapi kalau memilih kedua alat musik itu, kau tidak akan bisa dibantu oleh Kaito-_sensei_."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Lenka, Sayu mengambil sebuah _flute_ yang ada di dekatnya dan menatap Lenka.

"Karena Kaito-_sensei_ tidak bisa memainkan alat musik tiup," ucap Sayu sambil menunjukkan _flute_ yang ada di tangannya.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!?"

~xXx~

**Lenka PoV**

"Haaaah," aku menghela napas lagi, entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas hari ini. Aku mendongak ke atas dan memejamkan mataku.

"_Tapi kalau memilih kedua alat musik itu, kau tidak akan bisa dibantu oleh Kaito-sensei."_

Benar juga ya, selama aku mengikuti pelajaran Kaito-_sensei_ tadi, aku tidak pernah melihatnya memegang alat musik tiup. Tapi...

Aku menggerakkan tangan kananku ke samping, mengambil benda yang paling berharga untukku yang kuletakkan di sana. Sebuah _flute_.

Ini adalah _flute_-ku dari aku kecil, Kakek memberikannya saat aku berumur tiga tahun untuk kado ulang tahunku. Karena itulah ... aku ingin memainkannya di hadapan banyak orang, walaupun hanya sekali.

Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ya, aku sekarang sedang sendirian, Sayu-_san_ sedang ada janji dengan murid _Special class_, jadilah aku ditinggal sendiri.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatku, aku mulai merogoh saku blazerku dan mengeluarkan _ipod_-ku. Aku memilih-milih lagu dan memutarnya, yosh, sedikit untuk mengulang.

.

.

_**(insert Omoide Patissiere here)**_

.

.

Lagu yang kuputar memiliki tiga alat musik, gitar, piano, dan entah apa yang digunakan Kakek waktu itu, sepertinya sih sejenis _drum_. Sedangkan _flute_ yang akan kumainkan ini adalah sebagai pelengkap utama. Yah, beginilah cara mengajar Kakek dan Papa. Kau dibuatkan musik instrumen dari beberapa alat musik dan melengkapinya dengan alat musik yang ingin kau mainkan, menurutku sih, hal ini malah lebih efektif untuk melatih kepekaan dan ketrampilan dalam memainkan satu alat musik.

Sayangnya ketika kau tidak terbiasa melakukan hal ini, rasanya sangat berat untuk menentukan _timing_ yang tepat di mana kau akan masuk.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menikmati alunan musik yang kumainkan, yah, hitung-hitung menenangkan pikiran. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu mendarat pada bahuku, mungkin itu burung lagi. Yap, ketika aku memainkan _flute_-ku memang selalu ada burung yang menempel di bahuku, sepertinya mereka senang dengan musik yang kumainkan.

Setelah selesai aku membuka mataku dan menengok ke arah bahu kiriku, ya, itu memang seekor burung. Burung kenari lebih tepatnya, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat burung kenari dengan warna tubuh kuning dan sayap hitam seperti burung ini.

Yah, karena sudah ada di bahuku, biarlah. Oh iya, sepertinya aku punya sedikit cemilan.

Aku merogoh saku blazerku lagi dan menemukan sedikit kacang yang dibungkus plastik. Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang anak tadi, ia menabrakku dan memberiku ini sebagai tanda maaf. Aku membukanya dan memberikannya pada burung itu, tentu saja setelah meletakkan _flute_-ku.

"Hmm, apakah kau tersesat? Kau memiliki kalung jadi pasti kau ada yang punya," tanyaku, oke, mungkin aku terlihat gila sekarang karena berbicara dengan seekor burung. Tapi percayalah, terkadang aku memang bisa mengerti bahasa hewan. Ia mendongak dan menatapku, seperti berkata 'Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan,' yah, seperti itulah.

"Tapi tidak baik kalau nanti kau tidak kembali pada Tuanmu, ia pasti khawatir." nasehatku, ia bersiul sebentar dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Mengagumkan kau bisa mengerti apa yang James katakan,"

Eh? Itu tadi suara siapa? Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, aku tadi sudah memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarku. Lalu itu tadi suara siapa? Masa burung ini? Atau pohon sakura ini?

"Tentu saja burung tidak bisa bicara bahasa manusia, apalagi pohon." Dengan kata-kata itu, seseorang melompat dari atas pohon dan berdiri di depanku.

Mulutku menganga, siapa laki-laki itu? Ia memiliki rambut pirang dan perban yang melilit mata kirinya, ia melemparkan senyum remeh padaku. Kuakui ia terlihat keren dengan pose seperti itu. Eh? Tunggu! Ia meremehkanku dan menganggap apa yang kukatakan adalah lelucon, seharusnya aku marah!

Tapi...

"_Tsukimaru Oliver adalah murid lelaki yang duduk di pojok yang berlawanan dengan tempat dudukmu. Ia memakai perban yang melilit kepala dan mata kirinya,"_

"Tsukimaru Oliver-_san_?" nama itu terucap dari bibirku, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengucapkan nama itu.

"Yo, Kagamine Lenka-_san_. Ah, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan secara benar. _Hajimemashite_, aku Tsukimaru Oliver, kau boleh memanggilku Oliver saja." katanya, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengajakku berjabat tangan. Aku menyambutnya dan tiba-tiba burung kuning yang tadi ada di bahuku terbang dan mendarat di bahu Tsu-uhm, maksudku Oliver-_kun_.

"Kagamine Lenka _desu_, kau juga boleh memanggilku Lenka saja." balasku, "Ngomong-ngomong, itu burung milikmu?" aku menunjuk burung kenari kuning yang sekarang ada di bahunya.

"Ya, terimakasih sudah memberinya makan," ucapnya, ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya mendekati burung itu dan burung itu berpindah tempat ke jari oliver. "Dan biar kukenalkan, dia James, dia burung kesayanganku. Kurasa ia menyukaimu," lanjutnya.

"A-ah, iya ..."

A-aa-aa-AARGHH!

Apa dia sedang menggodaku!? Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas sekarang, aku harap dia tidak melihatnya!

Eh? Tunggu dulu, aku harus memberitahunya tentang tugas dari Kaito-_sensei_!

"_Ne_, Oliver-_kun_. Kita mendapatkan tugas dari Kaito-_sensei_, kau melewatkan pelajarannya 'kan barusan?" ucapku, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tugas? Berkelompok?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk cepat.

"Un, terdiri dari tiga orang dan aku sekelompok denganmu," jelasku, ia menghela napas sejenak dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Lalu siapa yang satunya?" Aku sedikit tak mengerti dengan tatapan Oliver-_kun_ barusan, ia seperti tak senang bekerja dalam kelompok.

"Sayu-_san_, yang satunya Sayu-_san_." ucapku, tatapan Oliver-_kun _menajam. Apa dia marah padaku?

"Itu BaKaito-_sensei_ yang menentukan?" ia bertanya dengan kesal.

Mataku menajam padanya, tidak seharusnya ia bersikap tak sopan kepada guru ketika ia masih berada di lingkungan sekolah!

Aku memukul kepalanya pelan dengan _flute_-ku, "Kau seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu tentang gurumu, dan tidak. Kaito-_sensei_ menentukan grupnya dengan lot, "

"Apa tidak boleh _switch_ grup?" ia bertanya padaku, entah kenapa dadaku terasa sakit saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Apakah dia membenciku?

"A-apakah Oliver-_kun_ ... kau membenciku?" nada suaraku terasa bergetar, yah... ini memang kebiasaan burukku. _A little_ _crybaby_.

Oliver-_kun _terlihat gelagapan melihat air mata yang terkumpul di pelupuk mataku.

"A-ah, bukan. Bukan kau ... hanya saja aku dari dulu tidak pernah cocok dengan Sayu," mata Oliver-_kun_ terlihat sendu ketika ia mengucapkan nama Sayu-_san_. Ummm, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?

"_Ano_ ... Oliver-_kun_, sebenarnya ... antara kau dan Sayu-_san_ ... ada apa sebenarnya di antara kalian berdua?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, sepertinya ia terkejut dengan pertanyaanku itu. Oke, aku sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Oliver-_kun_ menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawabku,

"Aku dan dia, hanya memiliki sedikit kesalahpahaman ... yang berakhir dengan dia membenciku, dengan sepenuh hatinya,"

Entah kenapa, aku merasakan kepahitan mendalam pada setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan Oliver-_kun_ barusan.

"Yah, kelihatannya aku harus pergi sekarang. Jam selanjutnya pelajaran Defoko-_sensei_ dan dia sedang berada di luar kota sekarang, jadi bersenang-senanglah." ucap Oliver-_kun_, ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku memasang wajah sendu ketika aku menatap punggung Oliver-_kun_ yang kian menjauh. Dia seperti memikul beban yang berat sekali ketika hal itu berhubungan dengan orang lain.

Tapi ... apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di antara Oliver-_kun_ dan Sayu-_san_?

**End of Lenka PoV**

~xXx~

"Haaah?" Sayu menganga ketika Lenka menanyakan hal yang tidak pernah diduganya itu. Lenka memutar-mutar kedua telunjuknya, tanda ia sedang tidak tenang.

"Ta-tapi kalau Sayu-_san_ tidak mau memberitahunya tidak apa-apa kok, a-aku hanya ingin tahu. Karena kita satu grup 'kan? Jika ada masalah kita harus menyelesaikannya." ucap Lenka, Sayu masih sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Lenka, tetapi ia mencoba menekan perasaan terkejut itu dan menatap ke arah lain.

"A-aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa kok! Sudah kubilang dia hanya menyebalkan, itu saja." sanggah Sayu, Lenka menatapnya cemas. "Aku harap kau tidak membahas ini lagi Lenka, dan tenang saja kau tak perlu mencemaskan tugas kita. Setidaksukanya aku pada Oliver, aku pasti bisa mencoba untuk bekerjasama dengannya." lanjutnya, Sayu kemudian berdiri dan pergi keluar kelas.

'_Aku sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan tugas kita, yang aku khawatirkan adalah kamu ... Sayu-san.'_ batin Lenka yang menatap hampa kepergian Sayu.

Yah, seperti yang dikatakan Oliver, mereka sedang dalam jam kosong karena guru mereka sejarah sedang pergi keluar kota. Lenka lalu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bertanya kepada Sayu tentang apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di antara dia dan Oliver. Dan yah... kalian tahu sendiri hasilnya.

Lenka menghela napas dan membuka pintu kelasnya, "_Ano_, aku ingin menyegarkan diri di halaman belakang, jika ada yang mencariku tolong beritahu aku ada di sana ya." pesan Lenka kepada temannya yang dekat dengan pintu, seorang gadis berambut _pink_ sepunggung bernama Momo Momone. Momo mengangguk singkat dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang sedang ia baca.

~xXx~

"Hmph, aku tetap tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah mereka berdua...," keluh Lenka, ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon sakura yang ada di belakangnya.

'_Hmm, lalu bagaimana aku bisa membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalah kalau aku saja tidak tahu apa masalahnya?'_ batin Lenka, ia menghela napas besar dan mencoba memutar otaknya.

"Ah! Ternyata benar Lenka-_chan_!" suara manis dan riang itu tiba-tiba menyapa telinga Lenka. Lenka berkedip sesaat dan menoleh dengan cepat ke sumber suara, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut biru yang merupakan teman pertamanya sedang berdiri setengah membungkuk dan menatapnya.

"Aoki-_chan_?" ucap Lenka, sang gadis tersenyum riang dan duduk di samping Lenka.

"_Bingo_! Ternyata kamu sekolah di sini juga ya?" tanya Aoki, Lenka mengangguk saja.

Aoki menatap Lenka heran, "_Ne_, Lenka-chan sedang ada masalah ya? Mau cerita? Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu," tawarnya.

Lenka memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menatap kedua iris biru Aoki, "Apa Aoki-_chan_ mengenal anak bernama Yurika Sayu dan Tsukimaru Oliver?" tanyanya, Aoki tertawa kecil.

"Sayu-_chan_ dan Oliver-_kun_ ya? Apa masalahmu tentang mereka?" ucapnya, Lenka menunduk.

"Sebenarnya bukan masalahku juga sih, bagaimana ya? Aku mendapatkan tugas dan satu grup dengan mereka, sedangkan mereka sendiri sepertinya memiliki hubungan yang cukup tidak baik karena suatu masalah. Jadi ... aku hanya ingin bisa membantu, walaupun sedikit." jelas Lenka, Aoki tersenyum kecil dan menatap ke atas.

"Kau berteman baik dengan mereka ya?" tanya Aoki, Lenka sedikit tersentak.

"Sebenarnya Sayu-_san_ adalah teman pertamaku di sini, dialah yang membuatku bisa membaur dengan anak-anak yang lain dengan mudah. Aku baru dua hari di sini jadi tidak begitu mengerti dengan masalah di sekolah ini, tapi ... jika aku bisa membantu ... aku ingin," Aoki tersenyum dan menatap Lenka.

"Lenka-_chan_ baik sekali ya, hmmm ... sebenarnya mereka hanya salah paham, tetapi Oliver-_kun_ tidak ingin membenarkan kesalahpahaman itu." kata Aoki, Lenka tertegun sejenak.

"Apa maksud Aoki-_chan_?" tanya Lenka penasaran, pandangan Aoki mulai menerawang.

"Sebelum aku cerita, apa tidak apa-apa kamu bolos pelajaran?" tanya Aoki, Lenka menggeleng.

"Aku sedang dalam jam kosong, tolong ceritakan padaku..." pinta Lenka, Aoki tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, baiklah, sebenarnya Sayu-_chan_ dan Oliver-_kun_ dulu adalah sahabat. Sama seperti Lenka-_chan_, Sayu-_chan_ adalah murid pindahan dari China dua tahun lalu dan Oliver-_kun_ adalah teman pertamanya di sini." mulai Aoki, Lenka sedikit terkejut dengan cerita Aoki itu, tetapi ia tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Suatu hari, mereka mendapatkan tugas dari ayahku-"

"Ayah?" potong Lenka refleks, ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya. "Ma-maaf!"

Aoki tertawa kecil, "Tidak masalah, Kaito Shion, beliau ayahku ... beliau wali kelasmu 'kan?" Lenka mengangguk. _'Pantas aku seperti pernah mendengar marga Shion sebelum bertemu Kaito-sensei,'_ pikir Lenka.

"Baiklah kulanjutkan, mereka mendapat tugas untuk mewakili sekolah dalam acara Festival musik bulan Desember. Mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk acara itu, sampai pada hari H-nya..." wajah Aoki menyuram ketika ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Pada hari H-nya?"

"Oliver tidak datang ke acara itu, bibinya bilang dia sudah berangkat dari tadi. Tetapi seberapakali dicaripun ia tidak ada dimana-mana, apalagi ada grup lain yang ternyata memakai lagu mereka, yang seharusnya hanya dia dan Oliver-_kun_ yang tahu. Setelah itu, saat besoknya mereka kembali bersekolah, Sayu-_chan_ diejek habis-habisan karena kejadian itu sedangkan Oliver-_kun_ bukan membantunya tapi malah mengacuhkannya. Hal itu membuat Sayu-_chan_ sangat terpukul dan ia tidak pernah bicara dengan Oliver-_kun_ lagi sejak saat itu." Lenka sedikit ragu ingin berkomentar apa sekarang, ia tidak tahu kalau permasalahannya akan serumit itu. Dan yang ia bisa lakukan adalah menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_, apa yang terjadi kepada Oliver-_kun_ saat ia tidak datang ke tempat Festival itu?" tanya Lenka, Aoki tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak tahu, dan sepertinya itu tugasmu untuk mencari tahu?" kata Aoki, Lenka mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri.

"Un, aku akan mencaritahu! Dan akan kupastikan ... aku akan menyatukan mereka lagi!" ucap Lenka semangat, ia menoleh kepada Aoki.

"_Arigatou ne_, Aoki-_chan_. Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang, lain kali kita akan mengobrol lagi, oke?" ucap Lenka sambil berlari, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Aoki dan dibalas dengan semnyuman hangat dari yang dilambai.

'_Semoga berhasi, Lenka-chan.'_ harap Aoki dalam hati.

~xXx~

"Oliver-_kun_, Oliver-_kun_, Oliver-_kun_ ... dimana sih dia!?" Lenka terus berlari di sepanjang koridor, ia terus berpikir dimana tempat yang berkemungkinan besar didatangi oleh Oliver.

'_Oliver-kun pasti sedang bersama James sekarang, ia juga menyukai tempat yang tinggi dilihat kenapa tadi dia bersembunyi di atas pohon. Jadi jika dikaitkan ia pasti ada di atap, tapi atap Vocaloid Academy ini tidak didesain seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Lalu dimana dia?!'_ pikir Lenka, ia terus memeras otaknya seraya masih terus berlari, dengan meminimalkan suara tentunya.

'_Tunggu, sekolah ini terdiri dari tiga lantai dengan lantai teratas adalah ruang-ruang kosong dan beberapa ruang darurat dengan jendela yang besar. Jika tempat itu selalu sepi dan bisa dimasuki oleh siapa saja, seharusnya–'_

.

.

.

.

"Ketemu! Oliver-_kun_!" seru Lenka, ketika ia mendapati bayangan Oliver yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela.

"Lenka mencariku?" tanya Oliver tenang, ia tak menghadap ke arah Lenka dan malah bermain dengan James.

"Un, aku ingin bertanya tentang kenapa kamu tidak datang saat Festival dua tahun yang lalu? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Lenka cepat. Oliver membeku sejenak, ia kemudian berhenti bermain dengan James dan menoleh ke arah Lenka.

"Apa Sayu yang menceritakannya padamu?" ucap Oliver dingin, sejujurnya tatapan dan nada itu membuat Lenka takut. Tetapi demi temannya, ia ingin tahu. Jadi dia menekan rasa takutnya dan menggeleng.

"Sayu-_san_ sama sekali tak mau memberitahuku, tapi aku mendengar cerita ini dari orang lain. Dan aku ingin tahu, kenapa kamu melakukan itu? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kesalahpahaman yang kamu maksud tadi?" tuntut Lenka, Oliver menghela napas dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di sana.

"Duduklah dulu, kau pasti capek habis berlari." ucap Oliver, Lenka menuruti ucapan Oliver dan ikut duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Oliver.

"Kalau aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya ... apa Lenka akan percaya?" tanya Oliver ragu-ragu, Lenka mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan percaya, Oliver-_kun_ itu temanku. Dan sesama teman harus saling membantu! Itu yang diajarkan Papa padaku," seru Lenka, Oliver tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi kenapa kau sampai sebegitu ingin tahunya tentang masalahku dan Sayu?" tanya Oliver, Lenka menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sayu-_san_ itu temanku, Oliver-_kun_ juga temanku. Ketika dua temanku sedang memiliki masalah bagaimana aku bisa tinggal diam?" ucap Lenka, mata Oliver membelalak kaget.

"Kenapa Lenka berpikir aku temanmu? Aku kan hanya orang yang menyebalkan dan pembawa masalah." ucap Oliver, Lenka yang sudah kesal karena Oliver terus menerus membuat wajah sedih itu langsung berdiri dan menarik kedua pipi Oliver.

"Aku tidak suka kau terus merendahkan dirimu seperti itu, lagipula ... apa harus ada alasan khusus untuk menolong seseorang?" ucap Lenka, ia kemudian melepaskan kedua pipi Oliver dan kembali duduk.

"Kau terlalu baik Lenka," Lenka mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak ada seseorang yang benar-benar putih ataupun benar-benar hitam, semua orang itu abu-abu. Sudahlah, sekarang apa Oliver-_kun_ bisa cerita tentang hal yang kutanyakan?" tagih Lenka, Oliver tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Wajah Lenka memerah melihat senyuman Oliver itu.

_DOKI! 'E-eh? Kenapa aku berdebar-debar? Terus kenapa wajahku memerah?' _batin Lenka, Oliver menatap Lenka bingung.

"Lenka? Kamu melamun?" tanya Oliver, Lenka gelagapan.

"_I-Iie_, bisa dimulai ceritanya? Nanti keburu bel pergantian pelajaran..." Oliver mengangguk.

"Baiklah, hmmm, awalnya kamu pasti sudah tahu ... tentang Sayu adalah murid pindahan dan aku adalah teman pertamanya." Lenka mengangguk.

"Lalu bahwa aku dan dia terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah ke Festival bulanan?" Lenka mengangguk lagi, Oliver menghela napas.

"Di sinilah awal mulanya, saat itu ... aku dan Sayu sedang berlatih musik kami di ruang musik. Kami melakukannya diam-diam karena ingin memberikan kejutan untuk semua orang, tapi kami gagal ... ah, bukan kami, tapi aku gagal." Lenka mengerutkan keningnya, ia sedang berpikir, tapi ia masih mendengarkan cerita Oliver.

"Saat hari terakhir, aku tak sengaja melihat ada yang mengintip kami saat berlatih. Aku mengatakan pada Sayu cukup dulu latihannya dan ia segera mengemasi barangnya. Setelah Sayu pulang, aku segera mencari penguntit yang dengan seenaknya mengintip latihan kami ... dan dia adalah Kamui Yukari,"

"Kamui Yukari?" Lenka tak sengaja mengulangi nama itu dan memotong cerita Oliver sejenak.

"Dia anak dari salah satu donatur sekolah ini, bisa dibilang dia musuh besar Sayu karena dia iri pada Sayu." jelas Oliver, Lenka mengangguk dan meminta Oliver melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Yah, intinya dia mengancamku dengan berbagai macam hal menyebalkan yang menyebabkan aku tak sengaja mendorongnya dari tangga. Dia berdarah-darah dan yah ... besoknya saat aku akan berangkat ke tempat Festival, ada sekumpulan orang berbadan besar dan berbaju hitam-hitam menyergapku dan membuatku pingsan." Oliver mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Kejam sekali, padahal saat itu kamu masih kelas tiga 'kan?" balas Lenka, Oliver mengangkat bahunya.

"Kelihatannya ia sudah salah asuh dari lahir, atau mungkin bawaan. Yang jelas aku tidak menyukainya," ucap Oliver, James yang dari tadi bertengger pada bahu Oliver terbang ke arah Lenka dan ganti bertengger pada bahunya.

Lenka mengusap pelan kepala James dengan telunjuknya dan bertanya, "Lalu kenapa Oliver-_kun_ tidak menjelaskan saja kepada Sayu-_san_ tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pasti dia akan memaafkanmu,"

Oliver tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "Sepertinya sudah terlambat, Sayu juga ... sepertinya sudah tidak memedulikan aku lagi."

"Kau salah, aku memang masih bingung dengan masalah yang mengikat kalian berdua. Tapi jika kau tidak pernah berniat memperbaikinya, kerusakan itu akan semakin berat." nasehat Lenka, Oliver membelalak sedikit dan tersenyum tipis.

"Lenka benar-benar suka memakai kata kiasan ya," komentar Oliver, muka Lenka memerah mendengarnya.

"Bu-bukan, pokoknya, kau harus minta maaf kepada Sayu-_san_." ucap Lenka, Oliver menunduk.

"Bagaimana aku bisa minta maaf kalau bertegur sapa saja aku tidak pernah?" Kedua alis mata Lenka terangkat, ia menghela napas pendek.

"Kau lupa? Aku akan membantumu," Oliver mengarahkan pandangannya pada Lenka dan menatap gadis pirang itu dengan seksama.

"Apa kau punya ide?" tanya Oliver, sedangkan Lenka hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyum penuh arti.

* * *

"**Chapter 05 : What I can do? *Misunderstanding Part One*"**

~**OWARI**~

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yahoooo **_**minna-san**_**!~ *nari hula-hula*#plak**

**Oke, itu **_**greeting**_** yang aneh banget, ini juga chapter yang aneh banget, authornya juga sinting banget, iya saia tau kok... *pundung di pojokan***

_**Maa**_**, kita mulai sedikit penjelasan chapter ini dechu!~**

**Pertama, seperti judul chapternya, ini memang masi part satu dari cerita ini. Kea yang pernah saia bilang, fanfic ini mengangkat tema OS yang berhubungan (macem anime gitu, walaupun saia tahu ini fail banget, =_=a) dan ini masi part satu jadi lanjutan cerita ini masi ada di chap depan... (kupotong soal na jadi na panjang banget)**

**Tenang, chap depan uda setengah jadi kok, kalau semangat ngetik **_**fired up**__**and**_** didukung liburan kea gini sih mungkin coughrabuataukamiscough uda bisa apdet, tapi saia usahain secepatnya deh!~**

**Masi kemungkinan~**

**Trus buat OST yang saia masukin, yahhh, saia gunain judul asli na dari sananya jadi jangan protes kalo judul na agak aneh... ==a**

**Trus juga soal burungnya Oliver, saia itu ngasal doang jadi jangan bantai saia ya~ *tebar kissu*#mutahberjamaah**

**Ngomong-ngomong bales ripiu dulu deh, pertama dari **Mugi-pyon!

Iyaaap, betul sekali, selamat anda mendapatkan sebuah piring cantik! pajak 100% ditanggung pemenang~#dor

Yuki sama Ryuto ya...? umm, ada nggak yaaa~? tunggu aja deh, nanti juga bakal tau~

Uda apdet dechu~

**Kedua dari **Chisami Fuka!

Huwaaa, setidaknya cuman atu typo na... itu aja mata uda pedes buat nyariinnya... =A=

Iya kea di ShuCha, ngambil nama doang tapi... tentu aja karena ini bukan dunia makhluk mini berkemampuan manusia kea gitu... ==a

No problem, no problem dechu, ini uda apdet~

* * *

**Yap, sekarang kamus dulu deh~**

**Gomen : **Maaf (lebih casual daripada _Gomennasai_)

**Minna-san : **Semuanya

**Hajimemashite : **Senang bertemu denganmu

**Arigatou ne : **Terimakasih

**Sensei/-sensei : **Guru, panggilan untuk orang yang lebih tua atau lebih dahulu menuntut ilmu daripada kita.

**Iie : **Tidak

**Sepertinya bahasa jepang di chap ini dikit banget ya? #dor**

* * *

**Yap, kea na segini dulu untuk chapter ini, kea biasa laporan typo, kritik, saran, pertanyaan, pujian, flame dll diterima dengan senang hati~**

**Pintu review dan pintu PM selalu terbuka untuk anda#dor**

**Terus kalau ada yang mau, Omoide patissiere ada link na di profil saia silahkan donlod dechu~ *malahpromosi***

**Sep, kalo gitu saia undur diri dulu~**


	6. Chapter 6 : Can we be friend again?

"Pasal hukum Butei bagian satu: Percayalah pada temanmu dan bantulah dia ketika dia membutuhkanmu,"

–Kanzaki H. Aria and Toyama Kinji 'Hidan no Aria'

* * *

"**Atarashii Hajimari"**

新しいはじまり

**Disclaimer: Semua **yang ada di cerita ini** bukan **milik saia**... TAT**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.; Crypton FM; Internet Co. Ltd.; dll. **

**Summary: **Sebuah awal yang baru kini dimulai. Len, Rin, dan kawan-kawan mereka pun telah beranjak dewasa dan telah memiliki pasangan hidup masing-masing. Bagaimanakah kisah rumah tangga dan anak-anak mereka? Ikutin yuk~

**Rate : T**

**Warning: OOC(?), AU (**semi **AR), abalness, gajeness, lebayness, typo beranak-cucu(?), dwwl. Oh, hampir lupa. "Don't LIKE, Don't READ" tombol back masih setia ditempatnya~~**

* * *

"**Chapter 06 : Can we be friend ... again? *Misunderstanding Part Two*"**

.

.

.

"Nah, dengan ini pasti berhasil!" seru Lenka, ia meletakkan pensilnya dan mengangkat kertas yang dari tadi ia tulisi.

"Lenka sedang apa, sayang?" tanya Rin yang melihat Lenka tiba-tiba berseru kegirangan. Lenka memutar kepalanya untuk menemukan ibunya yang ternyata sedang berjalan dari kamar mandi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Lenka mau menyatukan teman Lenka, Ma! Lihat, bahkan Lenka sudah membuat rencana untuk mereka!" ucap Lenka semangat, Rin tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Lenka.

"Sayang, menyatukan seseorang itu tidak mudah. Kalau kedua orangnya tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk bersatu, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu." nasehat Rin, Lenka mendadak muram.

"Lalu apa tidak ada yang bisa Lenka lakukan, Ma? Mereka teman yang penting untuk Lenka, walaupun Lenka baru mengenal mereka dua hari." ucap Lenka, Rin tersenyum.

"Ingat apa yang pernah Papa ajarkan pada Lenka?" tanya Rin, Lenka menoleh kepada Rin dengan alis terangkat.

"Yang mana, Ma?" Lenka balas bertanya kepada Rin. Tentu saja dia bingung, Papanya mengajarkan banyak hal padanya, jadilah ia bingung yang mana yang dimaksud oleh Rin.

"Ketika kau mau memperbaiki sesuatu, kau butuh perantara dan alat untuk memperbaikinya." ucap Rin, ia mengubah suaranya dan meniru gaya bicara Len, suaminya.

"Sama ketika kamu ingin memperbaiki hubungan orang lain, kamu butuh perantara dan alat. Dan jika kamu jadi perantaranya, maka kamu harus tahu bagaimana perasaan keduanya terhadap satu sama lain. Lenka ingat?" jelas Rin, Lenka memiringkan kepalanya, ia masih sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan Rin.

"Lenka ingat, tapi Lenka masih belum mengerti." jawab Lenka jujur, Rin tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Lenka lagi.

"Pikirkanlah pelan-pelan dan Lenka akan mengerti maksud Mama dengan sedirinya. Nah, untuk makan malam Lenka mau makan apa?" tawar Rin, ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur.

Mata Lenka berbinar-binar, ia memasukkan kertas yang tadi ditulisnya dalam saku dan mengikuti Rin. "_Sukiyaki_ ya, Ma! Nanti _dessert-_nya pisang coklat~"

Rin tertawa kecil, "_Hai', hai'_,"

.

~xXx~

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

**.**

**.**

"Lenka-_chan_, _ohayou_~" suara itu mengagetkan Lenka yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Aoki-_chan_! Mengagetkan saja!" protes Lenka, Aoki tertawa kecil dan menghampiri Lenka.

"Mau berangkat bersama?" tawar Aoki, Lenka mengangguk dan mulai berjalan.

"_Etto_, aku baru sadar kalau Aoki-_chan _murid _special class_..." ucap Lenka ketika ia tak sengaja melirik seragam Aoki, Aoki mengangguk.

"Yah, karena kemarin pikiranmu penuh 'kan?" tebak Aoki, Lenka tertawa garing mendengarnya.

"Aoki-_chan_ tahu saja ... kan kemarin pikiranku penuh dengan masalah Oliver-_kun_ dan Sayu-_san_, jadi tidak sempat memperhatikan." Lenka berusaha membela diri, Aoki tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah tahu apa masalahnya?" tanya Aoki, jujur ia juga sedikit penasaran. Soalnya dulu Sayu sampai tidak bisa tersenyum tulus selama dua minggu, karena itu masalahnya pasti rumit.

"Kesalahpahaman," ucap Lenka singkat, Aoki meng-'hah?'-ria sebentar.

"Apa maksudnya?" Lenka tertawa, Aoki cemberut melihat Lenka menertawakannya.

"_Gomen ne, gomen_," ucap Lenka, ia berhenti tertawa dan mulai menjelaskan kepada Aoki apa yang ia dengar dari Oliver.

"Eee, _sou ka_..?" komentar Aoki, Lenka mengangguk.

"Aku ingin menyatukan mereka lagi, tapi kata Mama 'Sebagai perantara kamu harus mengerti perasaan keduanya', aku tidak mengerti..." ucap Lenka, ia juga menirukan suara Mamanya, Rin, saat mengulangi apa yang Mamanya itu katakan kemarin malam.

"_Ara_, itu kelihatannya sulit...," komentar Aoki, Lenka mengangkat bahunya.

"_Maa_, tapi aku tetap ingin menyatukan mereka! Aku punya beberapa cara yang bisa kucoba ... tapi aku juga belum tahu ini akn berhasil atau tidak." ucap Lenka, Aoki tersenyum kecil.

"Yah,_ ganbatte ne_...," semangat Aoki, Lenka mengangguk antusias.

.

~xXx~

.

**Plan 1; Day 1 : Makan Bersama**

**.**

"_Ne_, Sayu-_san_ makan siang yuk~" ajak Lenka, Sayu mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Tumben kau mengajakku, Lenka? Tapi maaf aku sedang ada sedikit urusan dengan Sonika-_sensei_ hari ini. _Gomen ne_...," jawab Sayu, ia kemudian meninggalkan Lenka yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Gagal ya," gumam Lenka.

**Result : Failed**

**.**

**.**

**Plan 2; Day 2: Ajak Latihan**

.

"Sayu-_san_, ini sudah lewat tiga hari, apa tidak sebaiknya kita mulai latihan?" tanya Lenka saat mereka sedang menjalani jam P.E mereka.

"Ah, benar juga." tanggap Sayu datar, ia bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Lenka.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Lenka lagi, Sayu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah Lenka saja," balasnya.

"_Ara, ara,_ kalau Sayu-_san_ tanggapannya sedingin itu gimana saat latihan nanti?" gumam Lenka pada dirinya sendiri.

**Result : Failed?**

**.**

**.**

**Plan 3; Day 3: Latihan sepulang sekolah**

.

"Ah, maaf aku agak telat ...?" salam Lenka ketika ia memasuki ruang musik, ia sudah bilang pada Sayu dan Oliver untuk latihan di sini.

"_Osoi_, kau mau sampai jam berapa di sekolah, hah?" gerutu Oliver, Lenka cemberut mendengarnya. Tetapi sebelum Lenka sempat menjawab, Sayu sudah terlebih dahulu angkat bicara.

"Ini baru jam empat, dasar tidak sabaran." balas Sayu, dan seperti yang kita tahu Oliver sangat mudah terpancing jadi...

"Maksudmu apa?" ucap Oliver, ia memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Sayu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan mukanya dari Oliver.

"Tidak ada," balasnya, oke, sepertinya tidak akan ada habisnya kalau kita menuis perdebatan mereka.

"_Ara_, jadi aku nih yang diabaikan?" tanya Lenka pada dirinya sendiri.

**Result: Failed**

**.**

**.**

.

~xXx~

.

"Aaaah! Aku tidak mengerti!" teriak Lenka frustasi, Aoki dan Oliver yang ada di sampingnya pun sedikit tersentak.

"Lenka-_chan, doushita no_?" tanya Aoki, ia sedikit kaget karena Lenka tiba-tiba berteriak. Oliver yang ada di sana hanya memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang, karena ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Lenka. Lenka menghela napas.

"Oliver-_kun_ juga memikirkan sesuatu dong! Ini sudah lewat dua hari!" protes Lenka, Aoki yang awalnya bertanya-tanya kenapa Lenka mendadak berteriak kayak orang kesambet, akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya dari tadi.

"Aku juga sudah berusaha, tapi dia sendiri menghindariku," alasan Oliver, Lenka menggembungkan pipinya. Aoki tertawa garing, ia jadi ikut kepikiran masalah ini.

"Itu karena saat rencana terakhir kau malah berdebat dengannya sepanjang sore, dia jadi tidak mau berbicara padamu dua hari ini 'kan!?" gerutu Lenka, Oliver menutup tempat makannya dan berdiri.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, dia duluan yang membuatku seperti itu." ucapnya, Lenka menghela napas pendek.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau juga harus membalasnya 'kan?" protes Lenka, Oliver menunduk.

"Mungkin memang benar kalau aku dan Sayu sudah tidak bisa untuk berteman lagi, kau mungkin harus menyerah juga Lenka." ucap Oliver, ia kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"Oli-" tetapi sebelum Lenka memanggil Oliver lagi untuk protes, ia telah lebih dahulu dicegah oleh Aoki.

"Aih, kenapa Aoki-_chan_ mencegahku sih?" tanya Lenka, Aoki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lenka tahu? Mungkin yang sebenarnya sangat kebingungan sekarang adalah Oliver-_kun_." ucap Aoki, Lenka memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksud Aoki-_chan_?" tanya Lenka heran, ia betul-betul tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh teman baiknya itu. Aoki menutup matanya sejenak, Lenka pun duduk kembali di tempatnya dan menunggu cerita Aoki.

"Apa Lenka-_chan_ tadi tidak melihat ekspresi Oliver-_kun_?" tanya Aoki, Lenka yang diam di sampingnya pun menggeleng.

"Mata Oliver-_kun_ tadi, entah kenapa, terlihat sedih sekali ... mungkin sebenarnya yang paling kebingungan saat ini adalah dia." ucap Aoki, Lenka memutar pandangannya dari Aoki ke arah perginya Oliver tadi.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak mau bilang saja, kalau begini bukan hanya dia yang khawatir tapi kita juga khawatir." tanggap Lenka, Aoki menghela napas dan bersandar pada pohon di belakang mereka.

"Mungkin dia sendiri takut," komentar Aoki, Lenka mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Maksud Aoki-_chan_ apa?" tanya Lenka, Aoki tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian hanya bisa mengajak Sayu satu kali setelah itu kalian tak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk berbicara dengannya 'kan?" tanya Aoki, Lenka terdiam sebentar dan berpikir.

"Benar juga ... tapi aku masih bisa berbicara dengan Sayu-_san_ kok," ucap Lenka, Aoki tersenyum.

"Itu dia masalahnya, mungkin Oliver-_kun_ sedikit iri denganmu." ucap Aoki, Lenka meng-'hah?' sebentar sebelum Aoki melanjutkan, "Kamu tetap bisa berinteraksi dengan Sayu-_chan _ selama itu bukan tentang Oliver-_kun_, padahal di dalam hatinya sendiri Oliver-_kun_ juga ngin sepertimu, ia juga ingin bisa berinteraksi terus dengan Sayu-_chan_."

Lenka menunduk sejenak dan memikirkan perkataan Aoki, "Tapi kenapa ia malah membuat Sayu-_san_ marah kalau begitu?"

Aoki berdiri dari posisinya dan merenggangkan tangannya, "Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin. Tapi coba Lenka-_chan_ pikir, saat kamu dicuekin oleh seseorang yang berharga bagimu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Lenka meletakkan ujung telunjuknya di dagu dan berpikir, "Tentu saja mencari perhatian-OH!"

Lenka tersadar dengan ucapannya sendiri, Aoki tersenyum manis.

"_Maa_, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu, semoga berhasil Lenka-_chan_." ucap Aoki, Lenka mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian berdiri juga dari posisinya dan berlari.

.

~xXx~

.

"SAYU-_SAAAAN_~!" teriak Lenka ketika ia melihat sosok Sayu yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan. Sayu menoleh ke sumber suara dan tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau berteriak kalau masih jauh? Lari-larian lagi," ucap Sayu, Lenka tertawa garing dan berjalan di samping Sayu.

"Habis nanti kalau tidak kuteriaki kamu pasti akan melangkah lebih jauh lagi," keluh Lenka, Sayu tertawa kecil.

"_Hai', hai'_" balas Sayu, ia kemudian kembali berjalan lagi. Lenka terdiam dan melihat Sayu sambil berjalan. Lenka melihat Sayu sudah seperti biasanya, ia jadi lega melihatnya.

"_Nee_? Lenka, ada yang sesuatu yang salah padaku?" tanya Sayu yang menyadari bahwa ia terus-terusan ditatap oleh Lenka.

Lenka menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku lega Sayu-_san_ tidak terus-terusan diam seperti tadi pagi,"

Sayu tersentak sedikit dan berhenti tiba-tiba, Lenka yang melihatnya pun heran dan segera menutup mulutnya yang asal bicara. "_Go-gomen_," Lenka mengantupkan kedua tangannya refleks, ia merasa tidak enak juga bersalah sekarang.

Sayu menutup matanya dan menghela napas, "Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sayu, ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali berjalan di samping Lenka. Lenka menghela napas lega dan kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Sayu.

"_Ne_, Lenka...," panggil Sayu, Lenka yang terpanggil pun menoleh ke samping untuk melihat Sayu.

"_Nani_?" tanya Lenka, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda heran. Apalagi ia melihat ada semburat _pink_ tipis di pipi Sayu. "_Ne_, Sayu-_san_ tidak sedang sakit 'kan?"

"Hah?" Sayu mengedipkan matanya dan menatap Lenka bingung.

"Habis muka Sayu-_san_ memerah?" pertanyaan Lenka itu membuat Sayu tersentak dan sedikit gelagapan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," Sayu mulai menambah kecepatannya seiring ucapannya selesai, membuat Lenka menyernyit heran dan dengan terburu-buru menyeimbangkan kecepatannya juga.

Tapi tak lama ia berhenti sejenak, berpikir...

"Apa tadi Sayu-_san_ ingin membicarakan Oliver-_kun_?" gumam Lenka, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan lagi dan memandang punggung Sayu dengan heran.

"Tapi jika benar..." Senyum lebar mulai mengembang di bibir _pink_ Lenka, ia kemudian berlari dan mengamit lengan kanan Sayu.

"E-ee-eh? Ada apa? Tiba-tiba...?" protesan Sayu tiba-tiba terhenti melihat senyuman lebar dari Lenka, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya senang~" balas Lenka, yang menyebabkan Sayu terheran-heran melihatnya.

.

~xXx~

.

"Oliver-_kun_!" panggil Lenka saat ia melihat seluet bayangan Oliver di ujung koridor. Dia baru saja berpisah dengan Sayu karena gadis _aqua_ tersebut katanya sedang ada urusan lagi, jadi dia terpaksa kembali ke kelas sendirian. Oliver yang mendengar panggilan Lenka itu pun berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara.

"Ada apa, Lenka?" tanyanya saat Lenka sudah memperkecil jarak mereka. Lenka yang sedari tadi habis berlari itu pun mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya terlebih dahulu.

"_Ne_, Oliver-_kun_! Apa kau ingin berteman lagi dengan Sayu-_san_?" tanya Lenka _to the point_. Oliver meng-'hah?' sebentar dan memasang wajah bingung setengah mati.

"Maksudmu apa Lenka?" tanyanya bingung. Lenka tersenyum lebar dan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Maksudku, apa kau masih ingin berteman dengan Sayu-_san_?" ulangnya, Oliver sedikit bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Lenka tapi pada akhirnya ia menjawab juga.

"Tentu saja! Tapi kalau pada akhirnya—" tapi sayang ucapan Oliver sudah dipotong terlebih dahulu oleh Lenka.

"_Hai'_, kalau begitu baiklah~" potong Lenka, ia segera menepuk kedua pundak Oliver dan tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aku punya satu cara, tapi yang aku perlukan kali ini adalah kejujuran Oliver-_kun_." Jelasnya, Oliver masih menemukan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya dan menatap Lenka dengan heran.

Senyuman Lenka luntur seketika, tergantikan dengan wajah serius yang entah datang dari mana. "Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Sayu-_san_! Dan pada saat itu tiba ... aku harap Oliver-_kun_ bisa mengatakan perasaan Oliver-_kun_ yang sejujurnya. _Ne_?" ucap Lenka, senyum lembut nan tulus kini terukir di paras manisnya.

Tanpa diduga jantung Oliver mulai berdetak dengan cepat. Wajahnya pun perlahan berhiaskan semburat _pink_ yang bertengger manis di pipinya. Ia mendadak gugup dengan hanya menatap senyum Lenka.

"A-aku mengerti," balasnya, Lenka tersenyum lebar lagi dan melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Oliver.

"Unhm, kalau begitu aku akan menemui Sayu-_san_ dulu. Nanti kalau aku berhasil akan aku kabari," ucap Lenka, ia kemudian berbalik arah dan kembali berlari entah kemana, dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Oliver tentunya.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku?" gumam Oliver.

.

~xXx~

.

Bel pulang sekolah kini telah berbunyi, Lenka dengan cepat membereskan peralatannya dan menghampiri meja Sayu.

"Sayu-_san_, boleh bicara sebentar?" tanya Lenka riang, senyum terus terpatri di paras manisnya. Sayu yang baru saja selesai mengemasi peralatannya itupun memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sayu, tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah senyuman lebar dan seretan Lenka yang akan membawanya entah kemana.

"_Chotto_, Lenka..." Lenka tidak mendengarkan protesan Sayu dan terus membawanya menuju tempat andalannya, halaman belakang sekolah.

.

~xXx~

.

"_Yosha_, kita sampai!" seru Lenka riang, sedangkan Sayu yang diseret dari tadi hanya merenggangkan tangannya yang pegal.

"_Ne_, jadi untuk apa kita di sini?" tanya Sayu ketika mereka sudah mengambil duduk masing-masing. Lenka masih tetap tersenyum lebar dan memulai pertanyaannya.

"_Ne_, _ne_, apa Sayu-_san_ masih ingin berteman lagi dengan Oliver-_kun_?" tanya Lenka. Ia kembali menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sayu. Sepertinya Lenka sudah menyadari arti perkataan ibunya kemarin.

"Itu tidak mung—" tetapi sebelum Sayu menyelesaikan ucapannya, ucapannya itu telah terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Lenka.

"Aku di sini nggak bicara masalah mungkin nggak mungkinnya Sayu-_san_. Aku hanya bertanya, apa kau _**ingin**_ berteman lagi dengan Oliver-_kun_?" tanya Lenka lagi, tak lupa ia juga menambahkan sedikit penekanan pada perkataannya.

Ia sudah tahu bahwa reaksi Sayu akan seperti ini, Sayu memang terlihat seperti orang yang membingungkan, tapi ketika kamu memikirkannya dengan teliti, sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang sederhana.

Sayu terdiam sesaat mendengar kalimat Lenka, ia terus menunduk untuk memikirkan dan menimbang-nimbang dalam hatinya.

Lenka menatap Sayu dengan lembut dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Sayu, persis seperti yang dilakukannya kepada Oliver. Sayu medongak kembali, menatap lurus pada iris langit milik Lenka. Lenka tersenyum kecil, tetapi cukup untuk membuat Sayu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Sayu-_san_ cuma butuh jujur pada diri Sayu-_san_ sendiri kok. Aku tahu aku hanyalah orang asing di sini, karena itulah aku tak akan ambil bagian apapun." Ucap Lenka, dahi Sayu berkerut karena perkataan Lenka yang cukup membingungkan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Lenka?" tanya Sayu, Lenka melepas kedua tangannya dari pundak Sayu dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu Sayu-_san_ masih ingin berteman dengan Oliver-_kun_," ucap Lenka. Sayu menegang dibuatnya, ia menunduk lagi dan mencoba mencari alasan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, belum terlambat untuk memulainya dari awal Sayu-_san_." Sambung Lenka, Sayu yang dari tadi terdiam mendengarkan Lenka pun menyahut.

"Aku akui aku memang masih ingin berteman dengan Oliver, tapi kalau dianya sendiri tidak mau, aku bisa apa?" balas Sayu, terselip nada keputusasaan di sana, yang menyebabkan Lenka memasang wajah sendunya.

"Sayu-_san_ sudah jujur ingin berteman lagi dengan Oliver-_kun_ saja aku sudah senang," ucap Lenka, Sayu menatap Lenka dengan terkejut.

"Karena itu artinya aku berhasil ... untuk menyatukan dua temanku yang berharga." Lanjut Lenka, disertai senyum lembut yang kini terukir di wajahnya. Mata Sayu kini membelalak, membuat iris _aqua_-nya nampak jelas. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, ia menghela napas pendek dan membalas senyum Lenka.

"Huft, aku terkadang kepikiran ... kau itu sebenarnya bidadari apa malaikat sih?" tanya Sayu, walau ia tak sepenuhnya membutuhkan jawaban dari pertanyaan konyol itu. Lenka tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sayu itu dan menjawab,

"Aku bukan keduanya, itu sudah pasti 'kan?" jawab Lenka, Sayu menatap Lenka dengan senyum lebar. Ia merasa tenang kembali, bahkan hanya dengan melihat senyum Lenka, ia merasa semua masalah dan kebingungan yang ada dipundaknya seperti terangkat dan menghilang entah kemana. Ia malah jadi betulan berpikir apakah Lenka itu salah satu makhluk penghuni langit atau bukan.

"_Ne_, kembali ke topik awal! Karena Sayu-_san_ sudah mengaku ingin berteman lagi dengan Oliver-_kun_, jadi besok kamu bisa jujur 'kan?" ucapan Lenka itu membuat Sayu kembali memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Memangnya besok ada apa?" tanya Sayu, Lenka tertawa kecil dan menjawab dengan nada setengah main-main.

"Ada apa ya?~" Mendengar nada main-main itu, Sayu menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Pokoknya, besok Sayu-_san_ harus ke sini sepulang sekolah ya!" seru Lenka, Sayu yang daritadi kesal sendiri itupun meng-'hah?'-ria sebentar.

"Yang penting besok ke sinilah setelah pulang sekolah, dan aku hanya bisa bilang ... jujurlah Sayu-_san._" Ucap Lenka, ia kemudian berbalik dan melambai ke arah Sayu.

"_Mata ashita_~" seru Lenka, ia kemudian mulai berlari menjauh dari Sayu.

"Terkadang aku nggak ngerti apa yang dimau dan diucapkan anak itu," keluh Sayu ketika bayangan Lenka sudah menghilang. "_Maa_, tapi mau gimana lagi?" gurau Sayu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

~xXx~

.

"_Tadaima!~_" teriak Lenka setelah ia sampai di rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_, sayang." Sambut Rin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang keluarga. Lenka melepaskan sepatunya dan menerjang ibunya tercinta itu.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa Lenka tiba-tiba menerjang mama seperti ini?" tanya Rin dengan nada bergurau, Lenka tersenyum lebar pada Rin dan menyeret mamanya itu ke ruang keluarga lagi.

"Aku melakukannya, Ma! Lenka bisa melakukannya!" seru Lenka girang, Rin berdiri sejenak dan menuju dapur, menyebabkan sang putri yang baru saja berteriak kegirangn menjadi kebingungan.

Tak lama kemudian Rin datang kembali dengan membawa sepiring kue kering dan segelas coklat panas untuk Lenka.

"Berceritalah sambil makan, Mama yakin ceritamu pasti akan panjang." Ucap Rin, Lenka tertawa garing dan mengambil coklat panasnya, sedangkan Rin sendiri sedang memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Lenka.

Lenka kemudian memuali ceritanya dari awal, mulai dari bagaimana ia mengetahui permasalahan mereka sampai pada kejadian hari ini dimana ia menyadari arti dari ucapan Rin.

"Lenka masih tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi besok, tapi Lenka berharap semuanya akan berjalan lancar dan mereka bisa jujur terhadap perasaan merka sendiri." Ucap Lenka, Rin hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali tersenyum.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut Mama?" tanya Lenka setelah ia menyelesaikan semua ceritanya, Rin tersenyum kecil dan menepuk puncak kepala Lenka.

"_Otsukaresama_, Lenka sudah melakukan hal yang benar." Puji Rin, sedangkan yang dipuji—Lenka—hanya tertawa saja menanggapi pujian dari Rin.

"_Tadaima_," suara lelaki yang berasal dari pintu masuk itu mengagetkan Lenka dan Rin. Mereka tertawa kecil bersama dan kemudian berjalan ke pintu masuk untuk menyambut sang empunya suara.

"_Okaerinasai_, Papa!" sambut Lenka, ia segera menerjang Papanya—Len—begitu sampai di depan pintu masuk.

"Wah, wah, ada apa ini? Apa ada hal baik yang terjadi?" Tanggap Len, sedangkan Lenka hanya tertawa saja dan menjawab,

"Lenka sedang senaaaaaang sekali hari ini, Papa!"

"Hm?" Len menatap Lenka dengan geli sebelum teriakan dari Rin menyadarkannya.

"Hei, jangan berdiri di depan pintu saja, cepat masuk." Suruh Rin yang dari tadi hanya memeperhatikan pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

Lenka melepaskan pelukannya pada Len dan berlari ke ruang keluarga, entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya di sana. Rin menatap kepergian putri semata wayangnya itu dengan geli, ia tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Len yang baru saja mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumahnya itupun mendekati Rin dan mengecup bibir Rin singkat.

"Ah!" seru Rin kaget ketika tiba-tiba bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir orang lain, yang tentu saja adalah milik Len.

"Aku hanya meminta ciuman selamat datangku," gurau Len, sedangkan Rin—Sang istri tercinta—masih memerah karena aksi tiba-tiba darinya.

.

~xXx~

.

**-Keesokan Harinya, Pulang Sekolah-**

**.**

**.**

"Huh? Lenka belum datang ya?" gumam Sayu ketika ia baru saja sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru namun tak mendapati sosok yang mengajaknya ke sini kemarin.

Sayu kemudian mengambil posisi untuk duduk dan bersandar pada pohon yang ada di sana. Ia menghela napas pendek.

"Seharusnya tadi aku menyeretnya ke sini ... apa dia tidak datang ya?" tanya Sayu pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi ternyata...

"Dia tidak akan datang," ada suara maskulin yang menjawab pertanyaan Sayu.

Dalam sekejap tubuh Sayu menegang, tentu saja ia mengenali suara siapa itu. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa mendengarkan suara itu dari waktu ke waktu.

"Apa maksudmu, Oliver?" tanya Sayu sarkastik, ia tidak tahu kenapa nada suaranya jadi berubah seperti itu... tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendiri sekarang. Ia mendengar seseorang juga menyandarkan dirinya pada pohon yang sama dengannya, hanya saja di sisi yang berbeda. Dan tentu kita semuanya tahu siapa orangnya.

"Dia bilang padaku, _'Sisanya kuserahkan padamu hari ini ya, Oliver-kun?'_. Dia mengatakannya seolah semuanya mudah," keluh Oliver, Sayu tertawa kecil namun ia masih bisa menahannya.

"Benar-benar seperti Lenka," komentar Sayu, nada suaranya mulai membaik daripada yang tadi. Tanpa disangka, Oliver pun tersenyum di sisi yang berbeda.

"Iya 'kan? Dia kadang-kadang suka seenaknya," keluh Oliver lagi, Sayu mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Benarkah? Tapi dia manis kok, terlalu manis bahkan ... jadi kurasa mungkin nggak papa," balas Sayu, Oliver tersenyum makin lebar. Sepertinya ia sudah merencanakan untuk membicarakan Lenka dahulu untuk mencairkan suasana.

Setelah beberapa lama berbincang dan bergurau, Sayu tiba-tiba tersadar akan tujuannya kemari. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa, dan hal itu membuat Oliver yang berada di sisi lain pohon sedikit khawatir.

"Sa—" tetapi belum sempat ia bertanya, Sayu sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Aku baru saja teringat kenapa aku ke sini ... jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sayu tiba-tiba, suaranya menjadi sedikit berat, seakan tawanya sedari tadi hanyalah ilusi belaka.

Oliver yang cukup kaget dengan perubahan nada suara Sayu pun mendadak terdiam, ia menjadi bingung harus berkata apa. Situasi pun menjadi hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hen—Oh, ada suara...

"Aku ..." sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut Oliver itu pun memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Oliver menghela napas sejenak dan mulai melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong.

"Aku ... aku ingin ... berteman denganmu ... lagi." Ucap Oliver, ia sedikit terbata-bata mengatakannya. Mungkin ia sedikit khawatir dan takut dengan reaksi Sayu selanjutnya.

Di sisi lain, Sayu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya mulai berair dan sedikit demi sedikit cairan bening itu mengambil jalannya menuruni pipinya. Ia sidikit terisak, tapi ia tidak membiarkan isakan itu terdengar oleh Oliver yang ada dibelakangnya. Sayu kemudian berdiri, dengan meminimalkan suaranya saat bergerak, ia mulai berjalan menuju sisi lain pohon, sisi baliknya, sisi dibelakangnya, sisi dimana Oliver tengah berada.

Suasana kembali menjadi hening, Oliver sudah siap dengan apapun yang akan dikatakan ataupun dilakukan Sayu. Oliver menutup matanya, menunggu reaksi dari _'teman lama'_-nya yang ada dibalik punggungnya. Ia terus memejamkan matanya, ia sudah mengikuti saran Lenka untuk mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Jadi apapun hasilnya, ia akan terima, ia tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun dalam hal ini jika ini gagal.

Tiba-tiba, Oliver merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menekan sisi kanannya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ada yang tengah memeluknya dari samping. Atau mungkin bila dispesifikan, Sayu saat ini tengah memeluk Oliver dari samping.

"Sa-Sayu?" ucap Oliver kaget. Tentu saja, siapa juga yang tidak kaget jika ketika kau membuka matamu, kau melihat orang yang membencimu dengan sepenuh hati, sedang menangis dan memelukmu?

"_Ureshii_! _Ureshii_ _yo_, Oliver!" ucap Sayu berulang kali, air mata pun tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari mata _aqua_-nya. Oliver yang tidak mengerti harus apa itu pun hanya bisa mengelus punggung Sayu dengan kikuk.

.

~xXx~

.

**-Keesokan harinya-**

**.**

**.**

"Ahem, lihat siapa nih yang sudah berbaikan!~" seru Lenka diambang pintu kelas. Ia baru saja datang dan membuka pintu kelas 5-1 itu, tapi langsung saja disambut dengan dua orang yang sedang mengobrol asyik di pojok ruangan. Aoki yang berada di belakang Lenka pun mencoba mengintip ke dalam kelas dan menemukan Oliver dan Sayu yang sedang memerah karena seruan Lenka.

"Lenka-_chan_, kau mengganggu mereka..." komentar Aoki, Lenka menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan tertawa garing.

"Iya juga ya?" balasnya, Aoki hanya menghela napas. Sekarang sekolah masih sepi, entah kenapa juga masih sepi, padahal bel sudah akan berbunyi tigapuluh menit lagi.

"Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu ya. Semoga harimu menyenangkah Lenka-_chan_," salam Aoki pada Lenka yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ah! Sayu-_chan_ dan Oliver-_kun_ juga, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan~" lanjut Aoki sebelum ia benar-benar berjalan meninggalkan kelas 5-1. Setelah memastikan Aoki sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Lenka kemudian masuk dan meletakkan tasnya di bangku miliknya.

"Jadi ... apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Lenka, sedangkan kedua orang yang ada di sana malah sedang tersenyum lebar layaknya orang bodoh.

**.**

**SKIP TIME~**

**.**

"Nah, jadi sekarang kita bisa _full_ berpikir tentang tugas musik 'kan?" tanya Lenka kepada Oliver dan Sayu saat mereka bertiga sedang makan siang bersama di kelas. Oliver dan Sayu menghentikan acara makan mereka seketika, dan hal itu membuat Lenka heran.

"Jangan bilang kalian lupa," tambahnya, Sayu dan Oliver dengan kompak tertawa garing.

"_Gomen ne_, Lenka. Aku benar-benar lupa," ucap Sayu, Oliver pun mengangguk-angguk.

"Iya, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat kita ada tugas." Tambah Oliver. Lenka menghela napas pasrah.

"Tapi waktu kita tinggal ... kurang dari seminggu lagi," keluh Lenka sambil menghitung dengan jari-jari kecilnya.

"HAH?" teriak Sayu dan Oliver bersamaan. Kompak banget deh...

Lenka pun hanya bisa menghela napas lagi melihat reaksi keduanya. "Semoga bisa deh," harapnya. Tapi setidaknya dia bersyukur, karena dengan adanya tugas ini, dia akhirnya bisa menyatukan dua temannya. Yah, ambil sisi positifnya sajalah.

.

.

Bahkan sebuah tugas pun bisa membantumu mendapatkan teman baru, ternyata ... sebuah tugas itu tak selamanya menyebalkan 'kan?

.

.

.

* * *

"**Chapter 06 : Can we be friend ... again? *Misunderstanding Part Two*"**

~**OWARI**~

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yahoo, Minna~~**

**Genki desu ka?~ #plak**

**Oke saia sendiri juga ngga bisa bicara apa-apa desu, script asli na sih ngga gini...**

**Tapi entah kenapa karena ngga tersentuh selama beberapa lama... jadi kea gini ceritanya... ._.a**

**Tapi yaudah deh, chapter depan tokoh utama cowok na akhir na muncul desu!~**

**Pasti uda pada tau kan~?**

**Tapi maap, di sini belum ada romance dulu... meskipun hint-hint na uda pada ada sih...**

**Walopun mungkin hint itu akan berubah dalam perjalanan... .w.#dor**

**Oke! Bales review dulu desu~**

**Pertama buat **BerlianaDeceiver0607~

Uda apdet desu wa~

**Terus buat **Chang Mui Lie~

Iya, iya, makasii desu...

Ini juga uda apdet kok~

**Terakhir buat **Lover Duo Len and Lenka~

Uda lanjut desu wa~

Ah iya, kemungkinan pair mereka, tapi tau' juga kalo tiba-tiba berubah pikiran... .w.#dor

Belum ada couple kok, belom ada couple~~

**Oke, itu aja~**

**Aaaah, ngga sabar nunggu selese na anime spring n rilis na anime summer~**

**Masi nunggu DAL, Shingeki, Oregairu, Ginga, sama Devil ini~#dor**

**Oke saia mulai OOT...**

**Saa, Minna-san, saia pamit dulu okay? Sampai ketemu chapter depan~**

* * *

**Kamus Chapter ini:**

**Sukiyaki : **Salah satu jenis nabe, isinya ya irisan daging, daun bawang, sayur-sayuran dll.

**Hai' : **Iya.

**Ohayou : **Selamat Pagi.

**-chan : **Panggilan untuk teman sebaya yang sudah akrab atau untuk orang yang lebih muda. (umumnya cewek)

**-kun : **Panggilan untuk teman sebaya yang sudah akrab atau untuk orang yang lebih muda. (umumnya cowok)

**-san : **Panggilan untuk orang yang baru kenal, atau lebih tua.

**Gomen : **Maaf.

**Sou ka : **Jadi begitu.

**Ganbatte ne : **Semangat ya.

**Osoi : **Lambat.

**Chotto : **Sebentar**/**Tunggu sebentar.

**Mata ashita : **Sampai besok.

**Tadaima : **Aku pulang.

**Okaeri/Okaerinassai : **Selamat datang.

**Otsukaresama : **Kerja bagus.

**Ureshii/Ureshii yo : **Senang/Aku senang.

PS: Maaf kalau ada bahasa jepang yang meleset, soalnya saia belum mahir bahasa asing... m(_ _)m

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
